Zer0
by Komamura's son
Summary: Sajin Komamura and his weapon join the DWMA. While a group of witches begin creating a new kishin. He must join a new group in order to take down the threat. Warning, Yaoi and eventual Lemon, but there's still a plot. Couple OCs.
1. Chapter 1: New Recruits

**To start this story off, let me explain something. Yes there will be a lemon in this eventually, but there is a plot and I intend to focus on it. When the lemon does come to be, I will post a chapter so readers may skip it. But for right now, enjoy the prologue chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Bleach, I own the OCs and have been given permission to use Gizmo Kanso.**

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon in Death City when the two figures made their way up the steps. Both different in sizes, yet alike in other features. But one thing that stood out between the both of them were their animal like appearances. The larger man being an anthro wolf, with copper color fur and a crème color going down from his muzzle. The smaller companion was not an anthro, but he still had fox ears atop his head and a tail to follow behind him. The two shared the same honey gold eyes, but the younger's hair color was that of an auburn red.<p>

"Dammit, why are there so many fucking steps!?" The fox complained. The wolf shot him a look while stopping. "Why are there so many steps?" He corrected himself, hoping it was enough to curve his mood back to normal. The fox sighed in relief to see the wolf ignore it and keep walking up the steps.

"I hate it when you curse." The wolf's replied.

"Sorry, dad. I'm just frustrated..." The fox's ears drooped as he apologized.

"... And I don't get why you insist and calling me your father, Roy." This time, the wolf sat down on the steps to look at the fox that referred him as a father figure.

"Well you named me, raised me, and fed me, if you aren't a father figure to me, I don't know what is." Roy stated back to him. The wolf kept a stoic face before getting back up and starting the stair climbing again.

"I guess I can't argue with that logic. I will admit, it feels strange when you call me by first name." The two continued up the steps in complete silence. When they reached the top, they were confronted by a young woman and two men. One of the men wore a stitched up lab coat with similar stitching across his face, a screw protruding out the side of his head. The other man had raven black hair, a scar going down his right eye and a tattoo of 69 on his cheek. Both men appeared menacing, but the young woman seemed kind and gentle, her dark hair kept in a bun.

"Hmm, I did not expect our new students to be so... furry." The lab coat man stated with a bored tone while he adjusted his glasses. "Tell us your names so we may enroll you after this test."

"Sajin Komamura and this is my weapon, Roy Komamura." The wolf explained.

"I am your teacher, Franken Stein. So you're wielding your son, are sure you're willing to risk his life over yours?" He replied.

"As long as I defeat my enemies, his life will not be in any sort of peril."

"And we're not blood related, I'm just adopted." The fox added.

"Good to know. Now, before you are officially enrolled, you must fight against our strongest students, it's a tradition set back in the day." The woman walked forward and shook both of the new students' hands.

"My name is Momo Hinamori, it's great to meat you two." Sajin couldn't help but smile.

"Likewise, Miss Hinamori." The man stood by and nodded to the newcomers.

"Shuhei Hisagi." He stated plainly.

"Now let the fight begin." Stein announced. Shuhei began to glow a dark red and shifted into a small knife with a ring around the handle. Roy smiled as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder, Roy glowed a bright crimson before changing into a Gun Blade. The handle being that like a machete's with the trigger resting at the edge of it. A six chamber cylinder dividing the grip and the blade. The blade itself supported balance between length and width.

_'Two unique weapons with just as equally unique meisters, this might be interesting.' _Stein thought as he lit a cigarette.

"Ladies first." Sajin showed he was a gentleman by allowing Momo to strike first. He put Roy to rest on his shoulder as he waited for the first strike.

"Why thank you." The knife meister dashed with incredible speed, holding the knife in a reverse grip to slash across his chest. Reacting and anticipating the strike, Sajin guarded with the blunt edge of the gun blade. The two were shockingly tied at strength, Momo showed no signs in fatigue against the weight that the wolf was exerting, yet she was only using one hand to hold the knife.

"How?" Roy gasped as he watched from his reflection in the blade. The young woman smiled.

"I may not be great at combat, but managing my Soul Wavelength is my specialty." She took her free hand, which was engulfed in flame, and punch the giant wolf in the stomach. Reeling from the pain of the burn, Sajin tried to make sense on what had happened.

"First lesson of the day, meisters can manipulate their Soul Wavelengths. But they're like an electric guitar without an amp, it's not as effective on it's own. But when using a weapon, they can truly unleash their wavelength. Although their are few skilled meisters that can use their wavelength without the weapon." Stein briefed as everyone paused.

"I use my wavelength to manipulate fire like the punch I just gave you, and to reinforce my strength while fighting. But I still lack the proper combat skills." Sajin took note of this info and quickly brandished his weapon again, ready for what's to come. This time he aimed the blade towards her and began firing.

_'Small condensed wavelengths to make bullets, just like Kid' _Stein analyzed. Momo swiftly dodge the bullets in a serpentine, then went in for another strike. Predicting the same results as the time before, Sajin parried the knife and kicked Momo into the air. The young woman gained he balance in midair and landed on her feet.

"Meisters always land on their feet, don't they?" Shuhei commented. His meister smiled and focused on her battle plan.

"This battle will go nowhere if we don't use it." Momo replied to her weapon.

"Then let's end this." A large blue orb enveloped them as they yelled in unison.

"Soul Resonance, Persistent Purge!" The knife had shifted shapes into a strange three pronged blade that branched out from the center. She still held it in reverse grip, and traced her thumb over the butt of the handle. She applied pressure to the butt, and the three blades shot out towards the wolf. Sajin ducked to dodge, but Momo relentlessly kept firing off the blades. The wolf managed to counter of a couple blades, but he sustained a few scrapes and stabs.

"Had enough?" Momo taunted more than asked.

"We're not finished yet!" Roy yelled. His father smiled at his determination.

"Then you should turn around." Shuhei added. Sajin did as instructed to see where all the fired knives had gone. All the knives were suspended in the air, aimed directly at the wolf.

"Snap!" Momo commanded as all the blades cut through the air to make their way and purge into the wolf. He braced himself for the impact that never came.

"That should do for today. Come inside and we'll get your schedules and a place for you to stay." Stein announced as he stomped out his cigarette.

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately, the only available place for you to stay is at another meister and weapon's house. we've just alerted them that you're on your way." Stein informed as he handed them a set of keys and schedules.<p>

"Thank you, professor."

"Wait... we have to go down those stairs now?" Roy asked.

"There's only one way out the academy, and that's the entrance." Stein dully responded. The fox groaned, and walked away. His father soon trailing after him. But this time, Roy decided to jump down every few steps to cut the time. They walked on until they found the address of their new home. Sajin knocked first and waited as the door opened. A young man with wavy black hair and an eye patch greeted them.

"Hey, you're our new roommates, come in." He had a cheery tone despite his tough looking demeanor, they blamed the eye patch for throwing them off. The two newcomers walked inside the large home to see another young man.

"Hey, my name's Drake Okami." The other man introduced himself, his long hair being a snowy white.

"And I'm his meister, Gizmo Kanso. Now let's see if I remember..." Gizmo pointed at the fox. "You're the weapon, Roy." He then moved his attention to the wolf. "And you're the meister, Sajin."

"Correct." The wolf nodded. Drake stared at the fox.

"So what kind of weapon are you?"

"I'm a Gun Blade, you?" The fox answered with a grin.

"A Chainsaw. Now enough with formalities, I'll show you to your room." The white haired man began to walk up a set of stairs with the two guests following close behind.

"We kinda only have one room left, so you two have to share it, I hope that isn't too much trouble." Gizmo added. The room was wide and already had two queen size beds on opposite ends of the rooms.

"Is it ok if I pushed the beds together? I won't fit on just one" Sajin asked, feeling a bit embarrassed about his size.

"Not at all, whatever makes you comfortable." Having been given the green light, the wolf began pushing the beds together and tested to see if he would fit. Miraculously, he barely managed to fit in the two beds.

"Well, I hope you find this home comfortable. I need to start drinking, so I'm off to Chubacabra's." And with that said, Gizmo was gone. Drake let out a sigh.

"I need to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. It was nice meeting you two." Drake ran after his meister in hopes that he could prevent any mishap.

"Well, we finally have a home, dad." Roy smiled and looked up to his father.

"But for how long...?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! First chapter of my crossover. I have a feeling that people are gonna hate me for a few things... but I don't know, I guess I'm just paranoid right now. See ya next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Chains

**Second chapter, sorry if this is slow, I need to get through a bit of characterization first for the prologues of this. And I'm trying to improve myself in some of my weaknesses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Bleach or Soul Eater, and Gizmo is owned by a guy in Australia named Dylan.**

* * *

><p>Drake couldn't believe his meister, this was the fifth day straight he had to carry Gizmo's drunk ass home. He was carrying him bridal style, knowing that he would complain if he was carried in any other way. He worried about the poor bastard, but wondered why he kept drinking.<p>

"Hmmm, wazzzat wrong Drake..." The one eyed man slurred. Drake sighed and continued on their way home. He stared at the grinning moon, seeing the crazed look in it's eye as it drooled blood from between the gaps of it's teeth. It's light, illuminating the streets. The cold breezed was doing nothing but slow his movements, making it a longer walk.

"Dammit... why did I forget my jacket...?" The white haired man scolded himself, he couldn't stand the cold. It wasn't good for his health, he would catch another cold. Then who would carry Gizmo back from the bar? Too caught up in his thoughts, Drake didn't notice that Gizmo was wrapping his arms around his neck. But when he did noticed, the blood rushed to his head.

"What the hell are you doing, you drunkard!?" He yelled, not caring if he woke anyone up. His meister nuzzled into his chest and moved his hands into the inside of Drake's shirt.

"You're warm..." He replied, his breath reeking of alcohol. The Chainsaw weapon felt his face burning from the embarrassment, but deep down he was loving the closeness.

"...Fuuuuuuck!" Drake cursed and began running through the winding streets of Death City. He had to get home quickly or he would give in to temptation. Little did he know, he beat his record of running a mile by two full minutes. Finally at the door step of his home, Drake fumbled for the keys in his pocket, he would have gotten them faster, but the constant cuddling done by his meister were destroying most of his concentration. But luck was on his side and he managed to open the door. The chainsaw cared less of his actions and tossed his meister onto the sofa they had in the living room. He breathed a sigh of relief, getting out of that mess.

"Finally!" He sat on a free spot on the sofa, resting his tired muscles and mind. He could hear Gizmo mumble, but he passed it off. Until the drunk black haired man grabbed his waist and continued his earlier actions.

"Shit!" Drake cursed, and to his horror, remembered the new roommates living upstairs. _'__Hopefully they didn't hear me...'_ He then heard the sound of a bedroom door opening and light footsteps. _'Motherfucker!' _He heard the footsteps get louder and continuing down the steps of the stairs. _Ugh, this is going to look so bad! Wait!'_ Thinking quick, Drake shifted into his weapon form.

"What's with all the yelling...?" Roy rubbed his eyes as felt the walls for a light switch. After a couple seconds of searching, he found the light switch and blinded himself momentarily. After gaining his sight back from the light, he turned to see the drunk Gizmo holding a Chainsaw in a very affectionate way. The chainsaw blade was very long, with the chain being more of a silver color rather than a generic metallic chain. The handle was a bright blaze orange, making it very easily noticeable. Still feeling very tired, the fox passed it off as a weird hallucination and proceeded back up the stairs. After waiting a couple seconds, Drake reverted back to his human form and pried the one eyed man off of his torso.

"There are way too much close calls today..." He muttered and turned off the light to return back to his room.

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly in the sky, laughing casually and deep as it always has. Momo stretched from her bedside as she began to get ready for another day at school. She decided that she wanted to put her hair in a low ponytail today to go along with her new outfit. After finishing up her daily dress up routine, she proceeded out her bedroom to find that her weapon had made breakfast again. She always enjoyed the food Shuhei cooked, it always rivaled a gourmet chef's cooking. Before she could cut up her omelet, the peaceful morning was shattered by yelling by an all too familiar voice.<p>

"You mean to tell me that I'm carrying you when you're not even hungover?!" The ballistic knife sighed.

"Okami and Kanso are arguing again..."

"Well, the day hasn't started until Gizums gets chewed out." Momo referred to the Chainsaw meister by his nickname, causing her own weapon to sigh again. The two ate while Drake continued his ambient yelling.

"I still don't understand how Kanso is able to swing that Chainsaw." Momo looked at Shuhei with a questionable look.

"Well the weight doesn't matter, you should know that." She replied after sipping some orange juice. "Don't you pay attention to the professor's lectures?"

"That depends, are you taking about Stein or Albarn?"

"Maka of course, the most we learn from Stein is the anatomy of any endangered species." She shivered thinking back to when he had dissected a Panda bear. "No matter the original weight of a weapon, as long as there is a mutual trust between the weapon and meister, the weapon could be as light as a feather." She explained, but Shuhei sent her a look.

"Exactly, how is it that those two are still able to resonate so well and be at each others' throats?"

"Because Drake lo-" The young meister stopped herself from spilling too much info. Out of all the things she promised to keep secret and accidentally revealed, this would be the only one she would managed to keep.

"He what?" The knife weapon looked away to think about the rest of the sentenced.

"Does Okami like being pushed around by Kanso?" Momo took in fresh air, having held her breath from the thought of Drake being discovered.

"Uh... Yeah, he's actually a... A Masochist! He loves being treated like dirt, but if Gizums knew that, it would be weird afterwards!" She lied, knowing that it was terrible and very unlikely. But luckily, her weapon didn't question it and ate in silence.

Outside, where the yelling had come from, Gizmo was chased up a tree in a park by his angered weapon. Gizmo had lied about having a hangover to have Drake carry him all the way up the many steps of the DWMA, including the walk to those steps. Roy and his father watched the strange antics of the two, having a mental debate on whether they should intervene or to let the two work out their problems with no outside help. They decided that it was best to ignore the possible fight and continue to school on their own.

"Can't believe it's gonna be our first day, I'm so excited." The fox couldn't stay still, he was shaking with joy.

"I don't get why I have to attend the classes as a student." Sajin added, complaining about being taught like many of the younger students.

"The academy states that all weapons and meisters need to attend class regardless of age. It's only after you graduate can you work as staff when you're pass the legal age." Roy explained, practically reciting word for word of the handbook.

"Since you know so much, how long until we can graduate?" The wolf asked, at the same moment, the two troubled partners ran past them in an alarming speed.

"Well there's the normal way, by being a student for four years. Then the way everyone strives for by becoming a three-star meister by finally making your weapon a Death Scythe. And there's by an accelerated program that is only available to students that are chosen to be part of Upper Classmen level, but that's only if you are extremely skilled." The wolf contemplated on the possible paths they could take.

"Then I guess you'll have to make room in your stomach, I'll get you all 99 kishin eggs and that witch's soul to make you a Death Scythe, although I'll miss wielding you as a Gun Blade." The fox chuckled.

"Death Scythe is just a term, I'll still be a Gun Blade, just stronger." The two walked up the steps in silence, this time Roy didn't complain, he was too full of energy that the stair climbing didn't burn out his stamina. At the top, they found Drake sitting on top of his meister's back.

"Drake, get off of me!" He complained, flailing his arms like a child. The Chainsaw huffed and stayed firm on his new seat.

"Wow, and I thought today would've been normal." A girl poke out, while sitting against the wall of the school. She seemed to glare at the two on the ground. The fox stared at her for a moment, taking in her dark hair and tough atmosphere that exuded from her.

"Whatever, Tatsuki." Gizmo seemed to growl back at her.

"Hey, not my fault you're weird." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"What the fuck did you just say about me you little bitch?" The one eyed meister was getting infuriated despite not having a valid reason to be. Tatsuki sighed and looked back at him.

"I said, it's not my fault you're weird." She repeated herself with more confidence and strength in her tone. Gizmo had reached the end of his fuse and grabbed on to Drake. The Chainsaw knew that there was no arguing with his meister at this state he was in and obediently changed into his weapon form. With fire in his green eyes, the alcoholic yanked on the pull string to start up the two-stroke engine. The roar of the most infamous murder weapon echoed throughout the city, drowning out the holder of the weapon's stomping towards the girl that taunted him. Sajin and Roy watched in both horror and intrigued, wondering if the scene before them was routine.

"Academy rules state that all fights between the students must have a staff member to supervise the match, and my partner's not here yet." Tatsuki had replied to him, not letting any fear show despite having the revving chainsaw an inch away from her neck.

"Won't make a difference." He grinned sadistically.

"That was my line." She responded while getting up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to end it there. But I now realized that I need to give Tatsuki a partner... but I don't want to give her a canon character as a partner, I'm not even sure what she is yet. Can't decide whether she should be weapon or meister. Well anyways, I hope I improved and such, see ya next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Class Begins

**I finally got Tatsuki weapons! That's right, plural. She's wielding two guys and it's pretty damn obvious who they're modeled after. Anyway, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I own my self-insert, Drake, and the concept of this story. Most of the characters belong to their respective owners, and other characters are inspired from games. I was subtle with those characters, but try to guess who.**

* * *

><p>"Come back here right now!" A woman yelled from inside the academy. In an instant, three people bolted from the front door. A young man, with buzz cut brown hair. The other being an older man with blazing red hair and eyes to match.. The last person was probably the woman that shouted earlier. She looked beautiful, but her angered face seemed to hide that at the moment.<p>

Their commotion caused Gizmo to look in distraction. Tatsuki sighed, knowing exactly who had made an entrance. Roy stared at the two, looking closely at their appearance.

The woman glared at them, brushing her teal hair out of her eyes to emphasize her anger. "Why is it that you two always cause trouble?"

"You're overreacting Drawcia." The older man tried to calm her down, but only furthered her temper. Taking a close look, he's teeth with sharp and pointed. Sajin tried to make sense of all that was happening, but only brought out a bigger question in his mind. And having Tatsuki walk over to the two troublemakers didn't help explain much.

"I'll scold them later for you professor Ciela, but right now Gizmo challenged me and we need a supervisor." She pleaded for them, Drawcia thought it over for a while before letting the two off the hook. "Thank you, now Draco and Bowser, transform." (subtle as a car alarm...)

The two nodded and glowed a bright orange while holding her hands. They enveloped her fists and took the forms of red leather gloves with metal cuffs, spikes protruded out the cuffs. Drawcia ran her hand through her flowing hair and looked at the two meisters.

"You may begin."

With the green light given, Gizmo was the first to react. He held onto the ripcord and tossed the chainsaw, while the ripcord extended further than before. Tatsuki predicted the attack and sidestepped to avoid. She rushed in towards the black haired meister with her left fist raised. Gizmo smiled and pulled back on the cord. The chainsaw itself was rotating on the return, hurtling towards the boxer meister.

"Behind you Tatsuki!" One of her weapons warned.

"Right!" Turning on her heel, she grabbed the running chain with her gloved hand. Sparks began to fly as the glove showed no sign of tear. Had it been normal leather gloves, Tatsuki would've lost an arm. Finding an opening, Gizmo ran up to her and landed a kick to her ribs, reclaiming his proper hold on Drake. "Dammit..." She swore under her breath, letting her mind think for a while.

"Tatsuki... monkey see monkey do." She smiled, fully understanding what her weapon was advising her. Attempting another forward approach, she dashed with a bit more spring in her step. Gizmo anticipated her clear attack and attempted a simple horizontal cut at her abdomen. However, she slid under the blade, letting one glove slip off to lie on the ground. Still retaining her momentum, Tatsuki went back into a run towards the school wall, yet again leaving a glove behind. She performed a wall run and leaped off the building. Distracted by her pakour skills, Gizmo did not notice Draco resume human form behind him. Without hesitation, Draco landed a strong punch to the one eye meister's back, sending him forward. Where Bowser had returned to human form and uppercutted him into the air. In the air, Tatsuki smiled and performed a kick with the bottom of her heel, sending Gizmo back to earth at a fast speed. The ground cracked under him as he collided with the concrete face first.

"The winner is Tatsuki Arisawa and her weapons, Bowser Koopa and Draco Thompson. Now come inside, class starts in a couple minutes." Professor Ciela began to walk back into the school. Drake was tending to his meister's wounds, apparently the force of the finishing move knocked him out. The chainsaw was back to carrying the one eyed man.

The fox blinked a couple times before realizing how powerful the students here are. He wondered if he could keep up with them. No doubt could his father be able to match strengths with a few others, but he wondered if he would be a burden to him. Roy knew that the wolf was a master using a katana, but his gun blade form was nothing close to that. His blade was more rather short and is more used as a parry, not much for offense.

"Roy, what's keeping you?" Sajin's voice brought the fox out of his thoughts. He didn't realize that his father had left his side.

"Oh, sorry, just daydreaming." He lied and kept a wide smile. He rushed over to the wolf, the two set off to search for the first class. They needed to find the EAT class. Apparently their skills against Momo and Shuhei were enough to place them in an advance class, rather than the average NOT class. Eventually the pair became lost within the halls. They had no idea what to make of the directions they were given. It seemed to be a child's scribbles rather than a map. They kept going on until meeting with one of Tatsuki's weapons, Draco to be exact.

"Uh, excuse me, but can you direct us to the EAT class held in the Cresent room?" Sajin asked.

"Oh, you're lucky, I'm just walking back to that class, just follow me." He smiled at them and lead the way. While they walked, Roy couldn't help but ask a question.

"So what did you and uh... that other guy do that got that professor so mad?" Draco stopped in his tracks and rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bit.

"Well, we kinda got caught having a little _fun_ in her office..." It took a while for the fox to fully understand what he was just told. Sajin kept a stoic face, showing neither amusement or disapproval of the situation. The three traveled in silence for the remainder of their trip. When he opened the door to the classroom, a scalpel flew in and stuck to the wall behind them. Draco kept a straight face, knowing full well that this would happen. The two new students however were in complete shock.

"It's how Stein says take your seats." The glove assured them. They walked inside the classroom to find it much like a college lecture room. Though the design still held a more cartoonish feel with the candles and skull shape clock on the wall. Sajin looked over at the professor to see him nonchalantly sitting in a stitched up computer chair, twisting his screw until it clicked into place.

"Ah, you two. Take seat wherever you like, but be warned. Come to class late again, and you'll be my new experiments." Stein warned with his bored tone. The glare from his glasses once hiding his eyes from the two. The fox wondered how in this nicely lit room did a light shine bright enough to reflect from his glasses. Sajin scanned the vacant seats to find a secluded row that only had one other person sitting in it. Making his way towards, Roy had no choice but stay by his father's side. as they took their seats, Stein continued with the lesson. Which apparently was dissecting a sea turtle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that to end it there. I was having trouble figuring out how to get this chapter to flow. And I hope the new cover is an improvement from that old one. This time Tatsuki is included and the Chainsaw is visible. Anyways, hope I did great with the chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission

**Well, I need to get on with the plot of this story, and I'm in a killing mood ever since I got that pointless flame on one of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: My name is not Tite Kubo or Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

><p>The fox sighed in relief that classes were finally over. Now he and his father could finally go on their first mission. The wolf scanned the current missions, most of them needed trips around the world.<p>

"So decided on one yet?" Roy grew impatient, he was too excited to just sit around and wait for what seemed like forever.

"I can't decide between Alcatraz or the Sierra Nevada mountains." He wondered for a second, both missions had a considerable amount of Kishin eggs to kill. "I've decided, we're going to Alcatraz." Roy smiled widely, the first mission of their career.

"Yes! C'mon, we gotta get our flight tickets and such from the main office." Sajin followed the way of his son, filled with excitement and worry about the mission.

The two went under the procedure of obtaining their passports, their flight tickets, as well as the boat tickets to get to the prison. This was a daily routine for students, the academy also served as a trip planning center.

* * *

><p>Sajin sighed as he felt the crisp sea water air breeze through his fur. He still worried that his son would get hurt in the battle. The wolf watched from the deck of the ship as the island of Alcatraz began to come into view. He couldn't sense much, but he knew Madness was looming over that island. After docking, the two approached the prison. The wolf took in a few sniffs of the air, snarling afterwards.<p>

"There are about six eggs in there. All waiting for the tours to feast." Roy stared up at his father.

"I forget, how is it that without Soul Perception that you can detect Kishins?" The wolf walked forward while answering the question.

"Madness smells exactly like Fear." The fox followed behind, wondering if their was a way to differentiate fear from Madness.

As they entered the prison, sajin placed his hand on Roy's shoulder, the sign that he wanted him to transform. The fox complied to the silent command and glowed crimson, forming into the Gun Blade his father was familiar with. The wolf put the weapon on his shoulder to rest, whistling as he did so. Just as he predicted, an egg took the bait. The kishin egg appeared to be an inmate, wielding a lead pipe.

As a typical and predictable attack, the Kishin lunged himself towards the meister, attempting a blunt hit with the pipe. Sajin grabbed a hold of the pipe and kicked him directly in the abdomen, sending him upwards toward the ceiling. The kishin let out a shriek, alerting the others in the prison.

"Shit, more company." The fox sighed. Unlike the first inmate, the others appeared more powerful. A more crazed bloodlust in their eyes as they licked their lips staring at the weapon and meister.

"Their souls will be delicious..." One uttered, salivating to the point that drool dripped down his neck. "GET THEM!" The six kishins attacked all at once, a classic prison yard tactic. Sajin sidestepped, avoiding one and punching another into the wall. An egg landed a cut across his back, but the wolf gave retribution to it with three condensed bullets at it's cranium. The twisted grin it had quickly faded as it's corpse formed into the red tainted soul. Taking the momentum from the kill, the wolf brought his weapon back to block against a knife.

"Dad, what about Soul Resonance?" His weapon advised as Sajin jumped back to put distance between himself and the group of eggs.

"Are you sure, we never tried it before." The kishins began to twitch, wanting to have a taste of their souls.

"We'll be here all day if we don't." The wolf nodded, he focused his mind to find any trace of his son's soul. Feeling the sensation of sparks, a large orb surrounded his body.

"Soul Resonance, Chained Retribution!" The Gun Blade began to glow a deep crimson and split in half. In his right hand, Sajin held a pistol, in the left a machete. Both attached to each other by a chain. The wolf began to swing the machete above his head by the chain and flung it towards the eggs. It missed by an inch, but in their evasion of the blade, they were met with the bullets of the pistol. Three more tainted souls were added to the list.

* * *

><p>The fox wondered where he was. A second ago he was in the dark abyss know as a weapon realm, but now he was in a forest clearing. In the center was a stump with some sort of tag on it. He stared at the tag for a couple seconds before a voice whispered in his ears.<p>

"Don't touch that, pup." The fox peered over his shoulder to find a golden fox with nine tails standing taller than him, despite it sitting down.

"Why?" Was all he could muster, he had far too many questions to ask.

"Rip off that seal and I will cease to exist." It responded, it's eyes glaring at him.

"And that's a bad thing? I don't even fucking know you." Roy smiled and crossed his arms. Surprisingly the golden fox chuckled.

"I am a part of your soul. That seal keeps the blood in."

"What blood?" Roy glared at the strange nine tailed fox.

"The blood of a kitsune flows through your veins, the second the seal comes off, you will gain each tail, and at the final tail, all the blood will then leave your body and you will be normal." The fox stared the pitch black sky. "It seems that our time is cut short."

"Wait, what's your name?" Roy asked, his smile finally fading. He had more questions than answers and it annoyed him.

"I don't have one at the moment. Care to change that?"

"I'll call ya Shotze." Before the forest faded away, he could hear Shotze chuckle a bit.

* * *

><p>As Sajin yanked on the chain to retrieve his machete, the fox came back to reality. The rest of the kishin eggs were dead and the souls were floating casually before them. The chain began to retract and the blade and pistol merged back to the Gun Blade.<p>

"Time for your meal." The fox smiled in the reflection of his blade. He returned to human form and gathered up the tainted souls.

"Cheers to a successful first mission." Roy held the first soul and slurped it up, tasting spicy with a hint of Madness. But the texture of the soul as it went down his throat was unlike any other feeling, it felt nice and warm only sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. The fox admired every moment, and felt he would get addicted to this feeling. It's a good thing he's supposed to eat kishin eggs, that would be an excuse for his new addiction. He grinned even wider at the five other eggs still left.

"Let's go home, I'll eat them while we walk." The wolf nodded as they began to leave. Roy plopping another egg into his mouth and relishing it as it went down. He wondered if all weapons get addicted to eating souls. Though after his lunch was gone, he noticed the few cuts all over his father's clothing, a couple blood stains here and there. If the whole forest world incident didn't happen then maybe he could've been there to alert his father of attacks so he could evade. Choosing not to guilt trip himself, the fox remembered Shotze. He wondered if any other weapons had to deal with something like that.

* * *

><p>Back in their lovely home shared with Gizmo and Drake, the wolf continued up the stairs to rest. Having noticed his son staying in the living room, he stopped.<p>

"Aren't you tired as well?" He pulled Roy out of thinking.

"Actually, I got energy to burn, I'm going to go for a walk." Without waiting for Sajin's approval, Roy walked out the front door. He was headed in the direction of the DWMA, he needed to speak with a professor about today. He wandered through the halls, eventually finding an open classroom door with a woman grading papers along with an albino man.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I need to ask some questions." Roy let his smile fade, knowing that a smug look would probably get him kicked out.

"Sure, but I've never seen you in my class, what's your name?" The woman asked, her ash blonde hair pulled into twin pigtails.

"Roy Komamura, and you two?"

"I'm Maka Albarn and this is my Death Scythe, Soul Eater, what is it that you wanted to asked?" She gave a warm smile while the Death Scythe remained chill looking and for some reason cool.

"I'm wondering if any weapons have a world that appears to them with another being inside it." Maka's eyes reflected concern and shock.

"Soul, close the door and make sure no one is in the hallways." The professor ordered, causing unsettling feelings to develop within the fox's mind. Soul took a moment to look outside and quietly shut the door.

"We're clear." He gave the signal to continue.

"I've only known one other weapon until now that has a world inside their soul, and both of them are in this room." She looked over to Soul.

"Same to say about the being inside. I'm looking at your soul right now and I don't see any hint of Madness." The fox began to worry. "Can you tell me more about the being?"

And so Roy explained everything that happened, including the conversation and the naming of Shotze. "Hmmm, this is first I've heard about Kitsune blood. I'll look into it while I research. You make sure to keep this a secret, especially from your meister." Roy nodded with full understanding.

"Alright, thank you Professor Albarn." The fox smiled and began to leave.

"And let us know when more of this begins to happen." Maka called from her desk.

"I will!" He looked back in the classroom, assuring them that he will. Soul stared at Maka with a questionable look.

"Why do you want this to be a secret, is it because you don't want Stein to rip his insides apart?" The ash blonde professor looked back at the papers.

"Wrong professor." She responded, leaving Soul to think about who she meant.

Roy began walking back into the halls and before bumping into another professor.

"Oh, another troublemaker... What are you doing here after hours?" It was Drawcia, the same professor from this morning. Her purple eyes had a hint of annoyance in them, screaming that she doesn't like nonsense.

"I stopped by to ask a teacher a question, nothing bad." The fox smiled again, he knew this professor was skeptical, and based on the glare she had, maybe even a full time bitch.

"Well hurry out of here, I don't want you to have an accident, unless you are house trained?" She spat out, poison in her voiced.

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess! I am every bit human as much as you." He smiled even wider, knowing he was going to get a tongue lashing.

"I highly doubt that, you seem like a stupid mutt." Professor Ciela scoffed and walked away. _"He and those two gloves will be the first I kill in this academy.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Plot somewhat revealed. And incase you haven't noticed, it's kinda taking a lot of the elements from the original Soul Eater... just without a flirtatious big breasted fanservice cat... Yeah, hope I did better with this chapter. I cannot stop listening to Tokyo Teddy Bear, and that was what I was listening to the whole time I wrote this... I think I killed my replay button...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Pack of Kishins

**More plot revealed in this chapter as well. But we take a break from our favorite fluffy Captain unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater and Bleach, I might as well own Nintendo!**

* * *

><p>Tatsuki sighed as the frosty air blew through her hair. she looked at the large mountain range covered in snow that never seemed to end. Their mission took them all the way to Russia.<p>

"Draco, what's our mission again?" Bowser asked, barely covered against the cold, yet showing no signs of discomfort.

"Weren't you listening? This is technically your punishment for having sex in Drawcia's office." Draco began blushing, while his partner grew furious.

"We didn't get to that, she interrupted us before I could get his pants off!" Their meister began to walk away.

"Either way, we're taking the hardest mission on the board as your punishment. There is a nest of kishin eggs in the mountains over there. The kishins are actually a pack of wolves gone feral for human souls. And let's just say, the pack keeps getting bigger." Her weapons followed her into the blinding snow. "Guys, switch to weapon form, that way we can all be warm."

"Right." Draco grabbed onto her ungloved hand, but the other was left hanging.

"Bowser, now's not the time to be stubborn." She scolded him. But the leather glove refused her hand. "Fine, be that way."

With one of her hands holding a protected by her weapon, Tatsuki began hiking up the mountains with Bowser following her. The snow storm continued to rage on. Causing their pace to slow down. The Dragon Glove meister couldn't see far past her face, eventually slipping down a slope.

"Tatsuki!" Bowser called out, Draco resuming human form wrapped his body around his meister and protected her as they rolled dangerously towards the ground. The other glove slid down the frosty slopes, attending to his meister.

"Are you guys ok?" Tatsuki got up and wiped the snow off her clothes. Draco rose up shortly and popped his back, sighing a bit at the satisfying cracks he heard.

"I'm fine." She growled. "Thanks for shielding me Draco."

"I'm always willing to protect my meister." They continued walking along the slope to hopefully find their targets. During their endurance against the blizzard, Bowser finally spoke to his meister.

"So how many eggs are in this pack?" She turned to look at him, though it was difficult to look him in the eyes in this snow.

"About 300. They also want us to investigate on how so many wolves became kishin eggs." The two gloves smiled and felt their excitement peak. This mission alone would give them more than enough kishin eggs to devour. All that would be left would be two witches' souls.

"What the hell is that?" All three marveled at what appeared to be a wall of swirling snow. The fiery haired glove ran up to the raging storm wall and touched it. At the second his finger touched the snow, a flash of light blinded them and sent Bowser flying back. Both of his partners ran to him, seeing a burn form on his arm.

"Are you ok?" He grumbled as he got up and brushed the snow off himself.

"Peachy... Any ideas how we're getting through that?" Tatsuki grabbed onto both their hands, both understanding to transform. She was glad to feel the warmth from both weapons, especially since she lost feeling in her fingers since they began this trek up the mountain. Tatsuki focused her power in her attack. Two colored flames formed on both gloves. Blue flames on Draco, Purple on Bowser. She sprinted towards the wall of snow and leaped at it. Punching with both fists at the same time, the flames colliding with the snow, causing a break in the wall.

Tatsuki somersaulted into the interior of the storm wall, finding that the inside showed no signs of the snow wonderland outside. Grass was growing, light poured in from the opening at the top.

"I think we found some link to the kishin eggs..." She walked around the strange oasis.

"Tatsuki, do you hear that?" Draco spoke out.

"No, what is it?"

"I hear... Howling, and laughing. Coming from the east." She followed the direction her weapon advised, staying alert. Eventually they found their targets in a large clearing with a large tree in the center. From the top of the tree was a jester, laughing as it juggled many human souls.

"Feeding time, puppies!" He shrieked and tossed the souls out towards the wolves. Many devoured the light blue orbs and began to glow a dark red.

"Well, that's our target. Wonder if that guy is a witch..." Tatsuki wondered as she readied herself for a long battle.

"We'll find out!" Bowser roared. The Dragon Glove meister smiled and sprinted towards the pack.

"Let's see if we can obliterate most of the pack. Soul Resonance!" The gloves began to glow bright before forming into claws. She leaped into the air and placed both her claws together, focusing her wavelength to condense in her palms. "Dragon Burst!" Tatsuki extended her palms out towards the wolves, unleashing a blue and purple beam of energy. A large amount of the kishin wolves were incinerated in a matter of seconds. Leaving several tainted souls suspended above the ground. The remainder of the pack surrounded Tatsuki on her landing. Though the wolves snarled and growled at her, they showed restraint and didn't attack.

"Tatsuki, that jester." Draco advise his meister, she looked up at the lone tree and saw a wide grin plastered on the jester. His purple eyes glaring at them.

"Hehehe, more tasty souls to feed to my puppies. Get them!" He balanced on the top if the tree with a circus ball while hoping and switching legs. He didn't show any signs of worry about the long drop.

The Dragon Glove meister began tearing through the kishin wolves that were after her soul. They seemed weak for a pack, didn't even take much of a kick to kill one either. _'This mission is way too easy... Better take a harder one tomorrow.'_ She thought as she let out the Dragon Burst attack again. Obliterating the last of the pack.

"No! My puppies! You'll pay for that!" The jester screeched and vanished from his treetop position. Tatsuki observed her surrounding, remaining cautious of this enemy. She could faintly hear his laughter ringing in her ear.

As he appeared before her, with strange yellow base wings and what looked like multicolor crystal feathers, he laughed as he sent thorns spraying in every direction. The thorns nicked the meister, causing small cuts all over her body, she charged him and attempted to punch his lights out, but was stopped by rumbling in the ground.

"Bye bye~" He cheered as giant thorned vines rose from the ground and surrounded Tatsuki. The jester let out his sinister guffaw and vanished away. The storm wall going along with him. After several minutes, the vines were set ablaze and began to crumble away. Tatsuki was scraped up and injured, but she seemed to tolerate the pain. Her weapons resumed human form and surveyed the area while she caught her breath.

"I think that brat is gone, and so is that wall of snow we had to get through." Bowser declared as he looked back at his meister. Draco ran up to the tree the jester stood on and noticed something at the base of it. Curled up under the shade of the tree was a small wolf puppy. It didn't appear to be a kishin, and from the peaceful look on it's face, it seemed to be asleep. Maybe unaware of the danger it just missed. Still remaining cautious, he scoped up the puppy and carried him to his partners.

"Look what I found." Tatsuki looked at the small bundle of fur wrapped in her weapon's arms.

"Is it safe?" She seemed skeptical about the wolf, having already murdered a large number of feral kishin eggs.

"Does this look like it can hurt somebody?" He held the puppy up to her face, unintentionally waking it up. The puppy opened teary light blue eyes and stared at the Dragon Glove meister.

"No, but we can't keep it... Wait, I know what to do with it." She smiled, watching as Bowser began collecting the kishin eggs, all with happiness stuck on his face.

* * *

><p>Drake sighed as he got up from his couch to answer the door. Truth be told, he didn't want to miss what he was watching. He let Roy play some of their gane systems and was shocked to see how well he was doing on the most difficult settings. <em>'Can't believe how much of a gaming prodigy that kid is.'<em>

"Hello?" He opened the door to see Tatsuki with a big smile on her face. Immediately, the Chainsaw was suspicious. "Why are you here?"

"I just came to give you and Gizmo an apology present for kicking his ass the other day. Have a puppy wolf, I killed it's parents." She put the little puppy in his hands and walked away, knowing that the last sentence would keep him in shock for a full minute. Though, she assumed that she killed it's parents, hard to tell, all the wolves looked the same.

Drake shut the door and stared at his new pet that was forced on him in a way. He took a second to study it's features. Dark fur with lighter white off the side of it's body and partly on it's muzzle. The sparkly blue eyes that stared at him with innocence, taking a second to confirm the gender, Drake began to think of boy names for the puppy.

"Hey Drake, who was at the door?" Gizmo called walking the down the stairs.

"It was Tatsuki."

"That bitch! I'm gonna kill her and shove a pitchfork up her ass and-Oh my Death, a cute puppy~!" Roy had to pause his game to hold his forehead in disappointment towards the short attention span on the one eyed meister. Gizmo yanked the wolf out of Drake's hands and began hugging it and nurturing it like if it was his child.

"She gave us this wolf puppy as an apology for the other day..." The Chainsaw trailed off, sweat dropping.

"Tell her that all is forgiven! What should we name him!" The black haired meister seemed to be too into the idea of owning a puppy.

"How about Link? Looks like him in Twilight Princess." The fox called from the couch, playing said video game.

"Link it is~" Gizmo put his new pet down and ran out the door, yelling about buying him a collar and chew toys. Sajin walked down the stairs with a deadpanned look. He looked at Drake and frowned.

"Please tell me Kanso wasn't talking about getting me chew toys..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I have to say... I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Sajin having chew toys. So I hoped I did great again.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Realization

**Putting focus back to our amazing fluffy captain.**

**Disclaimer: I just don't care!**

* * *

><p>The fire sparked and cracked as it burned the dry wood that was just fed into it. It illuminated their small camp and gave them a bit of security. Sajin and his son were partnered up with Momo and Shuhei for tonight's special mission, being a Witch hunt. The young woman stuck a marshmallow on the end of a stick and began roasting it. Roy smiled as he stared up at the grinning moon. He always loved the combination of smoke from a fire and the crazed look on the moon.<p>

"Can you believe that Tatsuki is just one step away from creating two Death Scythes?" Momo asked everyone, hoping to get a conversation going. Shuhei looked over at his meister.

"She works hard to get where she is, I had no doubt that she would."

"I'm jealous of Draco and Bowser." The fox smiled with a chuckle. The wolf closed his eyes in thought.

"It would be a short lived title once we take on that status." Roy wondered how hard he would fight just to make sure he becomes a Death Scythe. Just by his words, people could tell how determine Sajin is to obtain the title of Three-Star Meister, as well as making his weapon a Death Scythe.

"You guys have a lot of work to do if you want to catch up." The Ballistic Knife added. The two weapons stared each other down, but only one wore an unshakeable smile. Shuhei kept a stoic face, the flicker of the fire being the only change in his face.

"Staring contests aside, who'll get the Witch's soul?" Roy asked, trying to fill the silence. Though it was more of camp silence, still having the ambient cricket chirps, crackling fire, and Momo's humming.

"Whoever does the killing blow gets the soul, same applies to kishin eggs and for all students and staff of the academy, it's like an unwritten rule." The same raven haired man replied, explaining the common knowledge of the DWMA to the newcomers. The wolf and his son nodded before watching the fire mysteriously die out. The flash of the weapons shifting forms helped shed a bit of light for a moment, but the young woman was trying her best to find her target in the night. On the other end, both Roy and Sajin could see perfectly well, having natural nighttime vision. But even their eyes couldn't find the cause of their light source diminishing.

The wolf inhaled the scent in the air, finding no particularly strange scents. Only that of his fox weapon, and the human meister and weapon.

"Miss Hinamori, Hisagi, I can't catch any trace of the witch." He alerted his partners. The young woman remembered her studies.

"It's probably using Soul Protect, hiding as a regular human." Her last word stayed within his mind. _'Human...' _Sajin took in another breath of air, trying his best to distinguish the smells of his comrades and which didn't belong. _'Honey and Tea, definitely Miss Hinamori... __A bit of musk and hints of Tea, Hisagi... Found it.'_

Taking up the gun blade and resting it on his wrist to steady his aim, Sajin fired up into a tree a couple feet away from there fire. The red bullet disappeared in the foliage and a loud thud was heard, following was tree branches snapping and one more thud. Following the noise of the ungraceful and possibly painful landing, Sajin readied himself for the battle. He looked at the figure, cloaked head to toe in a blue robe, though around the face was a white cloth bounded down by a belt, keeping everything under the bridge of the nose hidden by the cloth. Just from the outfit alone, he could tell that it was a witch.

"My name is Sajin Komamura, we are here to reap your soul, witch." The wolf barked at him before firing a shot at his skull. Just as the bullet was about to make contact with it, a strange glowing hexagonal symbol shielded the blow. The witch hastily got to it's feet and showed it's short stature.

"A meister and a weapon huh?" The voice was high, but deep enough to confirm it was a male witch. Sajin rested Roy over his shoulder, showing his trademark stance. "That's just perfect, your souls will definitely feed father's hunger for power." Having let a bit of information slip out, the witch began to cover it's tracks. "Not that I was planning anything about making a new kishin!"

Sajin sighed at the stupidity of this witch, perhaps this would be an easy kill for them? Nonetheless, they had a mission to do, now was not the time to take things lightly. Expecting a sneak attack form the small witch, the wolf waited for it to make a move. Eventually getting a head tilt from him.

"Why are you glaring at me like that?" Sajin almost fell over, dangerously close to faceplanting. At that moment, Momo leaped in and pinned the small witch against the tree.

"We're here to reap your soul, don't try and fight it." After realizing the danger of this moment, the witch's yellow eyes narrowed.

"Guess I can have a little fun now. My name's Magolor." The hexagonal symbols appeared around his wrists and fire burst out from them.

The young woman jumped back to avoid the scorching flames. Sajin brought up his weapon and fired relentlessly at Magolor. The same barrier spell blocked every shot.

"Shit, nothing's working." The fox growled, wondering what way to get through this witch's defense. The other job of a weapon is to advise their meister about battle strategies. _'Ok, so far he's blocked every single bullet dad's fired at us...' _"Dad, try cutting him up."

"Alright." The wolf charged with the all his strength. Taking the moment to find the opening, Momo ran in as well. Both meisters slicing at Magolor. Instead of the usual hexagonal barrier, a star shaped symbol surrounded him, knocking them both back.

"You all are boring me, killing you won't be any fun either. Better report back to mother Drawcia." Magolor turned away from them. "Wait, forget I said anything!" He vanished into a star shape portal.

The fox couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Is Professor Ciela really involved with witches?" He wondered the possibilities. "I can't be."

* * *

><p>The little puppy sat in Drake's lap. His chest rising slowly with every breath. The white haired man smiled as he stroked his new pet. Despite this heartwarming moment, Gizmo was passed out drunk next to him. Link got up from his spot and jumped up to the one eyed meister. The little wolf licked Gizmo's face, eliciting a groan from him.<p>

"Hmmm... Drake, stopped it..." Said Chainsaw looked over at his meister. Did he hear him correctly?

"Kanso?" The black haired man smiled a bit as Link nuzzled into his neck. Before he could dwell more into the topic, the door was thrown opened, having their usual roommates rush in along with Momo and Shuhei. "Um, why are you guys rushing in?"

"We'll explain once Tatsuki and her weapons get here." The fox briefed and leaned against the wall. The wolf sat at the table set in the kitchen and waited patiently. Shuhei leaned against the wall with Roy. The two shared a look, disappointed about the failed mission and the shocking news.

A knocking was heard at the door. Drake got up to open the door to have the three they were waiting for to rush in.

"What's so important that we had to drop everything to come here?" Tatsuki asked, looking at all three partners. Bowser growled as he stared at the all the expressionless faces on everyone.

"First, have you noticed anything about Drawcia?" Roy began, no trace of the smile that always graced his face.

"She's a bitch, but that's it." The redhead put in his opinion.

"Well, this bitch-"

"Roy." The wolf raised his voice. His son sighed and corrected himself.

"She's associated with a witch, there I said it." A faint smile made it's way on his face, having a bit of fun from the small trouble he just caused.

"Are you sure?" Drake asked, skeptical about the info. Shuhei looked at him and nodded.

"The witch we failed to hunt down specifically said he needed to report back to 'mother Drawcia', you tell me what you think about it." The silence in the room was deafening, even Gizmo and Link were quiet, despite the black haired meister still being asleep.

"So do we tell everyone?" Draco added to fill in the silence.

"I don't know, but we got to keep an eye on her, this isn't the first time a witch has infiltrated the academy. Last time it happened, the first kishin was reborned." Momo added, serious than ever before.

"Yeah, well, that's all for today, go home." Roy sighed. The whole group nodded and left to their respective homes. Sajin walked up the stairs, leaving the fox and Drake behind. Roy was about to follow his father upstairs, but the white haired weapon grabbed his hand.

"Roy, you're our roommate, and I know kids are more trusting with this kind of stuff but-" The fox slapped him across the face.

"Out with it already." Roy showed he had the patience of a short fuse in a burning building.

"I'm in love with my meister, but he's a womanizing drunk." Drake blushed and look towards his sleeping figure.

"Don't worry about it, it's ok being content with the friendzone but always keep hope that he'll come around eventually." Having been tired out with today's physical and emotional draining events, Roy ran up the stairs. The Chainsaw felt his mind wandered to hopes of that relationship, but his thoughts were interrupted by shifting in the couch. He passed it off as his pet getting off Gizmo, but he threw that possibility away when he felt arms rest on his shoulder.

Drake turned over to find his meister staring at him with a beer blush and lustful look in his eye. (One eye, remember?)

"Kanso?!" The one eyed meister tumbled back, pulling his weapon into the couch, landing on top of him.

"I love you..." He slurred, immediately falling unconscious. Drake felt all the blood rush to his head. But thoughts also clouded his mind. _'Is it because he's drunk, or did he really mean?'_

The questions were eating at him. Deciding against getting up, he found the position he was in very comfortable. Then again, being on top of the person you love is always a great place to be in. Drunk and unconscious or not.

* * *

><p><strong>That last bit about the friendzone reminded me of my old crush. I could care less about that guy now. Someone keeps my mind off that rejection. Well, hope ya enjoyed. And maybe a lemon chapter next...? I don't know, maybe.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

**Lemon chapter, has nothing to do with the actual plot. So you may skip ahead to the next chapter without any harm done to your eyes if you don't like lemons! If you do, then enjoy being a perv!**

* * *

><p>The Chainsaw sighed as he woke up the next day. Wondering why he was slightly rising and lowering at a steady pace, he opened his eyes to find himself on top of his meister. He felt the blood rush to his face, to his horrordelight, escape wasn't possible due to the tight grip Gizmo had on him. Drake slightly chuckled at the discovery that his meister liked to cuddle. Eventually calming down, the white haired man closed his eyes and decided to enjoy what little time he might have in this moment.

After a little resting, Drake then realized the time and day. They needed to go to the academy. Struggling to reach into his pocket for his phone, Drake felt Gizmo stir in his sleep. After successfully bringing out his phone, the Chainsaw nearly died when he saw the time. Not only did they sleep the night, but they missed most of the school day already.

"Fuck, it's already 1:15..." He blamed the drunkard he was on top for the missed classes. Though he wondered about his roommates. The couch was in plain view from the stairs, so Roy and his father deliberately left them alone and never woke them. "I'll yell at them later..."

"Hmmm... Oh, mornin' Drake..." The one eyed meister woke up and still held a tight grip on his weapon, his voice still slurring. The Chainsaw looked up at his meister and wondered if he was still drunk or just incredibly hungover. Choosing not to find out, Drake began squirming to get out. He immediately stopped after hearing the deep moans coming from Gizmo. "Aww, c'mon, keep goin'."

After realizing his struggling was actually just grinding up against his crotch, he felt the blood rush to both of his heads. Though he still didn't want to take advantage of the vulnerable alcoholic, lust was calling Drake. Still caught up between the argument with the angel and demon on his shoulders, the white haired man never even thought of responding to his meister.

"Fine, if you won't do it, then I will." Gizmo exclaimed, getting up and carrying his weapon upstairs. Drake couldn't help but feel the irony of being carried this time instead of vice versa. The black haired meister kicked open the bedroom door and dropped his weapon onto the bed. Though, before the Chainsaw could run away, Gizmo pinned him back down. Thoughts and fears of rape filled his mind as he felt the alcoholic's prying hands slowly removing both their clothes.

"Kanso, no, I don't want to, not like this." Drake managed to breathe out, as soon as his pants were tossed aside. But the bulge in his boxers begged to differ. Being the rough guy he is, Gizmo had ripped off Drake's boxers, exposing his throbbing meat. Soon, Gizmo shed all his clothes and stayed on top of the Chainsaw. "What are you going to do?"

Before he could get an answer, he felt the heat radiating off from his meister and slowly getting warmer, eventually their bodies met with their personalities having full contact with each other. Both men could feel each other's racing hearts, choosing not to question anything anymore, Drake let all his worries melt away, along with his mind.

What Drake didn't expect was that Gizmo wanted to replay the grinding earlier and had no other intention for anything other than this foreplay. But even so, this rubbing against each other's bodies was still a sexual act and brought the weapon joy. If things remained the same, with being reduced to being his ride home after binge drinking, then Drake didn't mind if this was the closest he would get to him. This would be enough for him to get over all the shit the one eyed man put him through.

The alcoholic man began to sweat as he continued to rub up against his weapon. The combination of the work he was putting himself in to grind was exhausting him, with the added heat of the friction they were causing multiplied by their short breaths.

"Kanso... I'm gonna cum..." Drake managed to breathe out. Before the meister could comprehend his words, the Chainsaw blew his load coating his own abdomen in semen. But Gizmo wasn't stopping, he continued to rub up against his weapon and smearing his seed all over his own stomach in the process. Eventually the black haired man came as well, only to collapse on top of Drake.

The Chainsaw smiled widely as he too drifted close to unconsciousness. Though the worry clouded his mind, what would Gizmo say when he wakes up more sober?

* * *

><p>The fox sighed in relief as he and his father walked up to the doorstep of their home. Today's lesson was boring, just another dissection from the sewn together Scientist. Though the second Sajin had opened the door, he took in a whiff of the air and snarled.<p>

"Why don't we go someplace else?"

"What, no! all I want to do is fall right to sleep in our bed." Roy argued back. The wolf turned the fox around and began pushing the other way, ignoring every protest and swear he shouted. He was not letting his son sleep in a house that reeked of sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that last bit just came to me. I just thought it was a perfect opportunity to show Sajin being more of a protective father in more aspects than one. But eventually, they will have the talk... even though Roy is seventeen and probably has figured it out by now.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Heat's Game

**Real chapter. And it's been raining... I hate water with a bloody passion. So I get fucking pissed and depressed when it rains... But like always, I won't let my mood influence the way I write. Let's take a break from action and just have the characters relax.**

**Disclaimer: Just be glad I didn't give this story a stupid pun name like Soul Bleach.**

* * *

><p>The sun seemed to blaze a bit harder today, making it feel unbearably hot. Especially for the wolf, his fur was beginning to slowly bring him to a heatstroke. His son was just as bad, both couldn't bear the heat any longer.<p>

"I think I'm about to spontaneously combust..." Roy mumbled as slouched back in a park bench. Though Sajin was much too big to sit as well, he found that he might as well provide shade for his son. "Did we have to stay away from the house that has a running AC?" The fox asked in more of a sarcastic sense.

"Yes, and don't argue about it." The wolf continued to be a father and denied any question as to why they could go any but home at the moment. Feeling too drained to do anything, Roy stopped his assault of words after the first minute, finding that an argument wasn't going to cool him down.

"Whoa, you guys look terrible. What happened?" Both the son and father's ears perked up from hearing the voice of Tatsuki.

"It's hot." The fox slouched even further in the bench.

"A little heat never hurt anybody." Bowser added to further burn them.

"Try and say that after wearing a parka for the whole day in this heat." Roy shot back, though his father should have been the one to say it taking that his tail was the only thing covered in fur. But the heat was just as unbearable to him as well.

"Don't start anything or I will make you wear a parka." The Dragon Glove meister stopped her weapon from getting into a fight. "Anyways, you two look like you could use something to cool down. Maybe some ice cream."

Both the father and son felt revitalized just from the thought of the cool and soothing taste.

"Hehe, I think that's a yes, Tatsuki." Draco chuckled seeing the distant dreamy gaze from young woman smiled and motioned for the two to follow her. Though it felt painful to walk under the blazing heat, it was still worth it after the first lick of the cold treat.

"So why were you two in the heat and not inside?" The young woman asked. Having no idea what was the intention of his father, the fox continued to lick his peanut butter and chocolate ice cream in peace.

"I have my reasons." Sajin stated, traces of disgust appearing on his face.

"... Is it what I think it is?" She lowered her tone to keep Roy from getting suspicious.

"Possibly." After a moment she mouthed the word 'sorry' to him. Choosing to change the subject, Tatsuki put on a serious face.

"So, what are we going to do about Drawcia?" Draco and Bowser looked around, keeping an eye out for anyone that might be eavesdropping.

"We don't have any proof other than what we heard, it would be difficult to convince the academy if we need their help. I say we keep a close eye while remaining calm and relaxed around her presence." The wolf gave his strategy.

"Easier said than done, she's a complete bitch, I can't stand being near her." The fiery glove added. Sajin sent a glare in his direction.

"Need I remind you that my son is here, I expect you to watch your language."

"Dad, I'm 17. That's 106 in fox years." Everyone stared at the youngest weapon and each had a drop of sweat trickle down their heads. "Fine, I'll just leave to go to the mission board. At least the academy has air conditioning." Roy got up and walked away towards the direction of the DWMA. His ice cream still in his hand as he enjoyed it as he strolled.

"Don't think that you can swear just because he left." The wolf interrupted Bowser from whatever vulgar words he had planned to say as he opened his mouth.

* * *

><p>Back at the academy, the fox took a look at the board. Seeing the same missions he refused to go on the account of the amount of danger was in each of them. Two parts were torn in him, the part that forbidden him to try a dangerous mission to protect his father figure, and the other that wanted so desperately to feel fear, excitement, and his pulse race at the same time. But for once, logic triumphed temptation in his mind.<p>

The fox took one last look before heading over to Professor Albarn's room. He saw the same opened doorway with the familiar albino in plain view.

"Lucky me..." He walked on over and knocked on the doorway to announce his presence. "Good day Professor Maka, Death Scythe Soul Eater."

"No need for formalities, just call us Maka and Soul." She smiled as he closed the door.

"Besides, calling her a professor outside of class isn't really that cool." Soul added.

"Alright, I will Soul. But any luck on my situation?" The fox referred to his little world inside his soul.

"Well, I found a bit on Kitsunes, but not the blood. Back in the very beginning of the DWMA, Kitsunes were sided along with witches. Because of that, most were hunted and killed. It said they were extinct, but here you are standing right before us..." The ash blonde woman explained as she stared at the fox.

"We need to know more about your past, give us any childhood memories that you can remember." The Death Scythe urged Roy to shed a bit more light on the situation.

"Can't, I don't really remember anything. The furthest I could go back is living out in the woods a couple years with my adopted dad and meister." Maka closed her eyes and tried to think out a way to solve this puzzle.

"Shotze..." She muttered.

"What about him?" Soul looked back at Roy, after a moment he grinned, exposing his sharp teeth. "I get it now, his little friend will tell all we need to know."

"Well, how?"

"He's a part of your soul, therefore he would know all about yourself. From your likes, dislikes, preferences, secrets and even possibly memories." The professor explained as she stood up. "All you have to do is talk to him, and get him to spill it."

"Well, how do I do that?" The fox wondered for a second, seeing as the only time he sees that ninetailed fox is when he resonates. Maka walked up to him and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"You'll have to trust me, and let me in. If you don't, we will never know." He felt uneasy having to put his faith and trust in one person at the moment. He only really trusted his father with his life, but he needed to know more about this Kitsune Blood he has. He tightened his grip on her hand, a gesture that was returned quickly along with wide grins.

"Alright, but trust is nothing unless mutual, I'll provide you with my secrets as long as you keep 'em." The ash blonde woman's eyes held determination as she nodded. The fox glowed his crimson red and became the Gun Blade.

"The kid's cooler than I thought..." Soul muttered as Maka examined the unique weapon.

"Wow, a strange but amazing form. Alright, just concentrate as I try and resonate with you." The fox's reflection appeared on the blade.

"Thanks, and I'll try." He waited patiently as he felt his soul match the professor's. After a blink of his eyes he was once again face to face with Shotze.

"Back again, eh pup?" Roy frowned as he glared at him.

"I need answers and you need explaining to do."

"I already know. But I don't want to give them up that easily. Maybe I want a little fun." Immediately Roy took up his fists in a fighting position. "Put those down pup, both you and I know you can't so much as fight with any sort of help. I meant a real game, not a fight."

"This is going to suck..." The fox sighed, knowing full well that Shotze would have the advantage seeing as he's the one proposing the game. Tricksters don't go into a bet without having an upper hand of some kind. "Alright, what game?"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry. I'm feeling like shit right now. I FUCKING HATE GETTING SICK WITH A BLOODY PASSION! I can't even draw without getting into a coughing fit... Ugh...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The Deceiver

**Wrote this chapter listening to the main theme of Morenatsu. It had an adorable happy Shun the video, I would be crazy not to listen to it. Shun-kun is adorable!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even want to own either Bleach or Soul Eater, my mind is on Morenatsu right now... I WANT SHUN AND KOUYA!**

* * *

><p>Roy glared at the ninetailed fox from across the stump which had the seal. A small board appeared on the stump, the board itself looked like it was a Checkers board. Black and red checkered print. Soon, pieces started to appear, pinecones. Shotze's pieces were decorated with feathers while Roy's remained without any.<p>

"So we're playing Checkers, great..." The young redheaded fox sighed, he wasn't one for any board games, hell not even Monopoly. From what he heard, that game ruins friendships. He knew this wouldn't end with a victory.

"Not regular Checkers. Badger Checkers." Roy raised an eyebrow and placed an elbow on the stump to prop up his face with his open palm. "It is played like Checkers only with added benefits of rule changes."

"I can already tell that this won't end well..." He sighed as he tried to remember the rules to Checkers. It was a somewhat simple game. Single pieces could only move forward in diagonals towards the opponent, aside from capturing the foe's pieces when making a jump. When a single piece reaches the furthest end of the board opposite to the, the single becomes a king and allowed to travel backwards as well as forwards. Winner is the person that captures all the opponent's pieces or blocks in the last piece. "Based on how flashy decorated your pieces are, you get to move first?"

"You are correct pup." With one of his tails, Shotze moved his piece and waited for Roy's move. The Gun Blade didn't think out his plan and moved a piece.

"Why not think of your plan?"

"I'm not stupid." Roy looked at him, eyes flashing a dull yellow. "You're a part of my soul, therefore you have knowledge about me, I don't doubt that you can even read my thoughts at any given moment." The golden furred fox grinned.

"Very great, now I know you have a brain to use."

"Cut the bullshit, you already knew that." Roy spat back, hating the snarky fox in front of him. "Since you can't count on mindreading to help you, this game is based on luck now, for the both of us."

"That, and the ability to bend and flow with the rules to go in our favor." The weapon sent more daggers at the Kyuubi Kitsune.

"You mean cheat." He responded as Shotze made another move. Roy responded with a quick action, never letting his gaze falter from the kitsune in front of him.

"I prefer the term-"

"Surviving." This time Roy held a grin, having already knew what Shotze would reply with. The two continued in their game. Eventually Roy discovered the true difference between Checkers and Badger Checkers. The rule changes applied to how much a piece could jump and capture the opponent's pieces. And like he predicted, it was hard to tell when Shotze made the rule change. It wasn't announced, it was only revealed when he made the move and the kitsune corrected him. So Roy was left to navigating in a tunnel with no light source.

Though he did noticed a pattern. Each time he changed the rules, he would stare off into the distance. And just as he switched them back, the golden fox would yawn out of boredom. The weapon smiled as he thought about how to take advantage of this. He began to think of the pieces he would use as decoys and which to take advantage of the rule change. _'My trap is set.'_

As he continued on with his thought out plan, taking notice of Shotze's obvious habits, he grinned wider as the golden fox was actually falling for it.

"You can't fool me pup, you fell into MY trap, I knew you would catch on to my horrible poker face." Roy chuckled, putting unease in the golden fox.

"Yeah, I figured that. Good thing I let all my decoys get annihilated." He gestured to the board, a few pieces that were decoys were still left. "And I did think out my whole plan." He made his move and jumped multiple pieces that Shotze had, in the process creating a king and moving back on the board and leaving only one left in the kitsune's whole army. A lone pinecone with feathers stranded in enemy territory. "Oh wait, my bad. Don't get mad, you know I'm just a liar in the end."

Both foxes grinned at each other and had the glow of crimson red in their eyes.

"Congratulations pup, you managed to earn your Deceiving Eyes." Roy stood up and placed both hands in his pockets. "Any given moment you want, you can put up an illusion of how people see you.

"Cool." He said smiling even wider. "Now tell me about my past, that's what I really wanted, but thanks for this spell thing."

"Aw yes of course. The family you want to know about are still alive to this day. They are not however, Kitsunes like you, they only carry the bloodline. And it seems you were unlucky enough to inherit the blood."

"So it's safe to assume I was abandoned for how I look?" Roy seemed to be grinning despite the topic.

"I see you're using that ability already... But only the parents left you alone, from what I see, you had siblings that still cared deeply for you." The Gun Blade let his new gift fade away to reveal the concern look on his face.

"I actually have brothers and sisters?"

"Two older brothers, I can't seem to recall any names, or any other info, just bits and pieces. It seems our time is up yet again, pup. I look forward to our next game."

* * *

><p>Maka took a step back as the Gun Blade resumed his human form.<p>

"Get the info we needed?" She asked, stretching her arms. The fox looked over at Soul and revealed his own crimson eyes for a split second before returning back to their original honey gold.

"He already explained the reason I'm a kitsune, the blood did flow through my family, but he said I was unlucky enough to inherit most of the blood. I also got this cool Deceiving Eyes power thing." He grinned from ear to ear. Making the professor a bit nervous.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh sorry, just testing it out again, I can change the way people see me. So I figured I look happy to all of you." He let the smile fade to the serious expression he truly had.

"The way people perceive you... Try changing your appearance drastically." The fox nodded and attempted a human form. Even going as far to change his clothes.

Soul stared in a bit of shock when the fox no longer held any sign of the kitsune appearance. His auburn red changed to pure black, the ears gone as well as the tail. His eyes darkened a few shade to be that of a light coffee brown. His clothing consisted of a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a Shinigami Skull adorning the right shoulder. Gray stitching on the shoulders intentionally giving it a border. His pants were dark blue jeans and when he turned around to show that the tail was gone, a set of white demonic wings were on the back of the shirt.

"How do I look?"

"Pretty cool, I like it." Soul walked up to the disguised fox and gave him a high five"

"This could actually help you when you want to see us, just put on a disguise like that and head over here anytime you want." Maka explained, the boy nodded and made his leave, still keeping the illusion of looking human. _'Wonder if this works on mirrors...'_

Taking a detour, the fox entered a bathroom and smiled at his own reflection. Even mirrors were tricked by his eyes. He loved the thought of looking human to others, that way he could avoid some stares from others, but he had to keep it a secret from everyone. He realized something and made his way back into Maka's classroom.

"I forgot to mention, have you noticed anything strange about Professor Ciela?" Soul began to think, whereas Maka nodded.

"Yes I have, I don't really trust her that well."

"Well, she might be connected to witches." Soul nearly fell over, the Death Scythe sighed, almost losing his cool. Maka kept a stoic and serious face as Roy explained what happened on the failed witch hunt.

"I'll be keeping my eye on her now, not the first time a witch has worked at the DWMA, it's Medusa all over again." The ash blonde woman sat back at her desk.

"But there's no Kishin for her to awaken here anymore, what would she want to do here?" The albino added.

"I have no idea yet, but doesn't she have a husband that works here too?" The fox stood off to the side, wondering about all the coincidences.

"Yeah, Zero Ciela. He's the school's doctor." The Death Scythe replied. "we should look into both their backgrounds."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Roy, but we need to get to the bottom of this." The boy nodded and made his way out. This time fully returning home.

He almost forgot to put down the illusion the second he got at the doorstep of his home. He opened the door and made his way upstairs, so far no one was home. He wondered where they were at. Especially Gizmo and Drake. Last he remembered, they stayed home and fell asleep on the couch together. Now the couch was empty.

He shrugged it aside and was thankful for the lovely AC that cooled him down. He spread his whole body and the two beds and began to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another chapter done. And now a word to my love.<strong>

**I find it cute when you overreact... And no, I haven't played the elder scrolls series... Gomen. And now to answer your questions.**

**The second you start fumbling your words and stutter is the moment I would toss away any speech I had planned and just plant a kiss on you. Yes the lips, and then just pull back and watch you blush and the blood drip down your nose.**

**This "situation", as I mentioned before, some bad things are meant to happen for a reason... and I see that it was a way to realize what we really meant to each other. I realize that sounds corny and so will me being patient as a thousand monks for your return.**

**As for the collab, I have an open mind, some fans have been requesting a Left 4 Dead oneshot to become a series, or maybe a Pokémon one... It was what started our conversation. If not, maybe help you go back to the story you were working on, and help you with ideas.**

**Well, I don't have any questions right now. So... Aishiteru.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sunset on the Day

**Ever wonder what happened to Drake and Gizmo? This is what happened.**

**Disclaimer: t(-_-t)**

* * *

><p>The black haired meister yawned as he soon realized the slight breeze. He wondered if he ended up naked after drinking again, which has happened on numerous occasions to him to be considered a normal thing. He also caught a faint stench that was being overpowered by another scent. Deep in the smell of apple shampoo, he could smell musk. Deciding to open his eyes, Gizmo was met with the familiar face of his weapon, only his expression wasn't that of anger, annoyance, or even just a calm demeanor. Okami was smiling with his eyes fully closed.<p>

It was then that Gizmo noticed he was laying on top of him and both were naked as the day they were born. Although he didn't panicked, he was a bit disappointed with himself. He rose from his bed and from atop the Chainsaw and noticed the dry semen on his abs. He sighed as he walked over to the shower and quickly cleansed himself from today's events. Afterwards he quickly got dressed and made his way downstairs to return to his couch.

On the way down he saw that his little wolf puppy was scratching at the door to the father and son's room.

"What's up Link, is something in there?" He asked as he picked the puppy up. He knocked on the door and eventually heard a groan.

"What?!" Just from the tone, he knew it was the fox.

"How long was I out?" The one eyed man simply asked. Roy opened the door and looked at Gizmo.

"What do you mean, I didn't see you on the couch." The fox smiled and pet the wolf. "Hey there Link, do you know how long Papa Kanso's been out?"

The black haired meister laughed. "That's cute." Link let out three small barks, the fox nodded and looked back at the meister with a large grin etched on his face.

"Wow, congrats on banging your weapon." Gizmo stared at him for a couple seconds before shrugging off the claim.

"Like my little puppy knows what we did, he's too young to know about that stuff."

"Actually, animals think about sex a lot, there's also the fact that if animals could talk, no secret is kept safe." Roy crossed his arms and revealed his fangs. Kanso stared off at the distance and looked back at his young roommate.

"I call bullshit on the sex thing, your dad is the last person I would see as a sex freak... Then again you're standing here." The fox deadpanned and sighed.

"I'm adopted, I'm not even sure he's ever had sex... Wait, why am I talking about my father figure's sex life with you!?" Roy yelled, finally realizing the strangeness of the conversation, he decided to head downstairs and leap onto the couch. He was tired of standing in the doorway. The black haired man let his puppy go and follow the fox onto the couch as he leaned against the railing on the stairs, continuing the conversation.

"Well if you think about it, it's pretty sad... Not one person to spend a night with... Let alone just casually dating. How old is he anyways?" Gizmo asked as he scratched as small beard on his chin.

"How the fuck should I know... I only lived with him since I was ... four. He has looked exactly the same throughout the years." The fox sighed and scratched his head. He stroked the back of Link as he curled up on the sofa beside him. "Besides, dad seems to be one of those guys that's perfectly fine with having no relationship at all, he seems pretty happy just raising me and reading random books with a cup of tea in hand."

The black haired man leaped down the stairs to land on the furniture next to his puppy and roommate. He looked over at Roy and thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should set him up with someone." The fox laughed for a second.

"Dude, I just said the only things that make him seem happy are raising me, books, and tea. What makes you think we can find a woman willing to date a large wolf, and on top of that, one that my father will like."

"Don't we know a girl that likes to read and drink tea all the time and always loves people for who they are." The look on Roy's face said the same exact words that he clearly stated to Kanso.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" His eyes were halfway closed and somewhat glaring at the one eyed man. "You don't possibly mean-"

"Hinamori." The fox clapped sarcastically and grinned.

"Yeah, perfect match, nine foot tall wolf with small young woman that looks underage." He let out a chuckle. "Best pairing ever."

"It's either Momo, or I pay a hooker." Roy glared at Gizmo.

"Fine, but where the hell is my dad anyways?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for carrying all these books for me, Sajin." Momo smiled as the wolf followed closely behind her. "I hope they aren't too heavy."<p>

The wolf was heading home after the meeting with Tatsuki and her weapons, but on the way he met Momo who was currently on her way to buy books. Shuhei usually accompanied her, but the raven haired man was currently taking lessons to play guitar... correctly. So Sajin saw it as a great way to assist her and burn some extra time. Now he was carrying a large stack of books she picked out, a stack that would've been way too heavy for her, but seemed like a feather for himself.

"It's nothing, Miss Hinamori." The wolf chuckled a bit as he trailed by her side. The sun was setting on a blazing orange sky, the wolf enjoyed the color as well as the sight of the academy in this time of day. "Miss Hinamori, might I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure, go right ahead." She smiled back at him.

"Exactly how long have you and Shuhei been working at the DWMA?" The dark haired girl thought for a moment.

"About two years now, why?" She stopped and turned to face Sajin. The wolf stopped as well and looked down on her.

"I was curious to see how long it has taken you to get to the elite status right now." He sighed before turning to look at the sun.

"Seems it will take me a while to even get close to making Roy a Death Scythe..."

"How many kishin eggs have you feed him so far?" Sajin looked back at her, her eyes full of optimism.

"Six."

"That was way more than me and Shuhei's first week, we only managed one egg, but now we're at a great 73. I'm sure at the current pace you're going, you'll be able to make your son a Death Scythe by the start of Winter." Momo explained and resumed her walking. The wolf smiled and followed, the small speech was enough to bring his troubled mind out of pessimistic territory.

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm hungry..." The fox yawned as he stared at the ceiling. He heard both the stomachs of Gizmo and Link grumbled in agreement with him.<p>

"Drake is the one who cooks food, he's also the one who keeps the money... But he's still knocked out." The black haired man growled at his stomach.

"He doesn't trust you with the money does he?" Roy asked.

"Fuck you..." Gizmo muttered.

"Hold on, I'll go get us some grub." Roy got up and left the house. After a moment, Drake came down the stairs and stared at his meister awkwardly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Uh, hey..." The one eyed man looked at him and sighed.

"About time you woke up, I'm starving, and so is Link, my poor baby..." He picked up the puppy and hugged it, getting his cheek licked as he whimpered.

"Um, about what happened earlier-"

"Don't worry about it, I won't do anything like that again." The white haired man's eyes widened. But he knew that something like this would happen. "I was drunk, and I probably scared you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, so where's everyone else?" He noticed that a certain wolf and fox were currently MIA.

"You just missed the small mutt, he just left to get us food."

"Why didn't you guys go check the fridge, it's filled with food." Upon hearing the statement, Gizmo slapped his own head, calling himself stupid. Just as he got up to check in the refrigerator, the fox walked back in with a brown bag in his hand.

"I got burgers." Roy leaped onto the couch and pulled one out to feed himself.

"Where did you get it?" Both meister and weapon asked. The fox smiled as he looked at them.

"I just walked on in a fast food restaurant and got it." Truth was, he made people see him as a fly and took some random person's order. He wondered if things he held would also be hidden by his illusions. If not, then it must have been a sight seeing a fly carry a bag of burgers away. "So yeah, all that mess, just shut up and eat."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kanso smiled as he pulled out another burger from the bag, along with fries to feed Link. The door opened yet again as the fox's father walked in.

"About time you got home dad, where were you?" Roy asked, taking another bite from his food.

"I helped Miss Hinamori carry her books back to her home, may ask were you've been?"

"After scanning the missions, I talked with some teachers and came back home to finally fall asleep, then got burgers." The wolf walked up the stairs, wishing to knock out either Drake or Gizmo for the smell earlier. He believed it was Kanso, seeing as the drunkard had many vices already. He left the others downstairs while he laid in bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Another uneventful chapter. Meh, I blame CANDY CANDY for getting stuck in my head... Why did I listen to that song again... Oh yeah, The owner of Gizmo Kanso did a cover of it and it sounds great when he duets with Sake, Mr Pancake and Sake are Awesome, but not as great as Gizmo singing Pathology of Obsessions... Now my message to my special someone.<strong>

**I am literally hoping you will get to Skype tomorrow... I don't care if it's for a second, it would be worth it. And if not, I don't mind waiting for a another week... I must sound like a broken record. But anyways, looking forward to Tuesday as well. I know you don't like that day, but I want to make sure it's a great day for you. And now a question to you.**

**What would you do if I died? A little dark question, but I can't help but ask it. Anyways, Aishiteru, Daisuki, Ich Liebe Dich, and any other ways I could say I love you.**


	11. Chapter 11: Regret in the Form of Grief

**I think it's time we see our villains for once. So yeah... Also someone help me please. I have been listening to the same song on repeat for the past five hours... I don't know why I don't change the song...**

**Disclaimer: I don't technically own the villains, they are based on Kirby final bosses... If it wasn't obvious yet.**

* * *

><p>The Teal haired woman walked through the caverns, her only source of light being a strange looking lantern she carried. The lantern itself appeared to have a cartoon feel about it, the color even seemed to be poorly drawn.<p>

Drawcia sighed as she traced her hand against the cavern walls, soon smiling as she felt an indent that seemed to be manmade. The beautiful woman positioned her palm directly at the center of the indent and muttered a few phrases before a light emitted around the indent and revealed a passage.

"Everyone better be here, or else I'm taking away their candy..." She uttered a threat to no one in particular as she ventured into the secret passage. A few lit torches lit the path, she placed her own lantern on the ground and watched as it melted to be a puddle of paint. The paint then began to flow into a vial Drawcia held in her hands and quickly bottled the vial as it was fully filled, afterwards she continued on her walk down the lit corridor.

At the end of the secret passage, she looked at her fellow family.

"Mama's home!" A jester on a ball yelled as he made his way to her, still performing a balancing act. Another one of her children walked up to her, only more calm than his brother.

"Hi mom."

"I'm glad to see you two are fine, Marx, Magolor." She hugged both her kids and smiled. A woman in the corner chuckled.

"They may be alive, but they did fail in their missions. And why don't you tell them what happened on yours Magolor?" Drawcia glared as she looked at the other woman. Her hair being a regal pink and her attire classifying her as royalty sharing the same taste as her hair shade. A small gold crown with a large ruby embedded into it, as well as holding to scepters in her hands, one representing the sun and the other the moon.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, bitch."

"Is that any way to treat your own royal sister?" The royal pain smiled upon seeing her sibling grow furious.

"That was uncalled for Aunt Sectonia!" A crescent shaped boomerang flew out to the royal woman and was quickly cut in half by a phantasmal sword.

"You really need to teach your kids discipline, they need to respect me and call me-"

"Queen Sectonia, we get it already, just shut your damn trap already!" Drawcia freed her kids from the embrace and walked towards a chair. "If you really were a Queen, then how come you're not even in charge?" The teal haired woman smiled upon hearing the blissful silence from her sister. The silence was broken by footsteps as they turned to see an albino man, his ivory hair having blood red tips, his eyes remaining red outside the iris. But the iris itself was a pitch black as the pupil remained white.

"Hello everyone." He greeted in a low tone that seemed to hiss. He looked at his children and smiled as they hugged his legs.

"Daddy's back!"

"Yes I am, now how was your missions?" Upon asking how his children did on the jobs they were given, both began to sob. Marx, the jester, spoke first.

"This girl came in and killed all my puppies, now we don't have an army of kishin eggs."

"I accidentally revealed our plan..."

The father placed both hands firmly on his children's heads to stop their sobbing.

"It's fine, I'll make sure we can still develop an army and become the new kishin. I promise." The small kids wiped their teary eyes and smiled at their father. Though it was a heartwarming moment, the context of these people were anything but sunshine and happiness.

"I still can't believe Zero is going to be the next kishin, what makes you better than Asura?" Sectonia asked, referring to the first kishin that was defeated.

"Where he feared everything, I fear nothing. Asura wished to bring the end to sanity, I wish to open their eyes and accept their fate with the End." The albino man walked off away from his kids and made his way to the center of the dimly lit room. His arms reaching out as if he was preaching.

"The people that currently reside in the world are awful and imperfect, an awful thing. With my power as a kishin, I will rid this world and start mankind over again, I will become God." He began to increase his tone, the sound of his voice echoing and bouncing off the walls.

"And we shall help rule over the world." The royal queen added, snickering as the others joined in on the twisted laughter.

* * *

><p><em>"Open your eyes, pup." A familiar voice echoed in his head, Roy frowned as he slowly followed the command to be face to face with crimson red eyes.<em>

_"Shotze...? Am I dreaming, because everything seems to be echoey and a bit more sophisticated than it should be..." The young fox asked as he noticed the position they were in. The Golden Kitsune was on top of his body while he was laying on his back._

_"Yes, you are currently asleep, but we don't have much time to explain." The boy yawned as he activated his Deceiving Eyes to put on his human disguise. "That look is cute on you pup, but what I'm about to tell you affects your meister."_

_"Dad... Tell me now!" Roy snapped, wanting to know what would happen to his father figure, whether it be good or bad._

_"I've been keeping him away from this world, but his will seems to be breaching into it."_

_"How, he doesn't eve know about this place." The golden furred fox chuckled._

_"By getting stronger and strengthening your bond together, it's slowly giving him access to this forest. The more you resonate, the more he will know." On the inside, Roy was sweating bullets but his illusion kept an angry glare at the kitsune._

_"Tell me how to keep him out."_

_"Easy, break apart and search for that which has been lost." The Deceiving Eyes faded and the fox had tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes._

_"You mean I have to leave so he won't find out?" Shotze remained silent, thus answering his question. The young fox was at a fork in the road. He didn't even know what the reason for keeping it hidden was for anymore, but would it really be worth losing his father figure? The tears burned as the flooded onto his face, the kitsune brought one of his tails forward to wipe the stray tears._

_"I don't want to leave... We finally have a home here."_

_"But do you want to protect that home? He discovers that the blood flows through you, it can mean the end of the partnership."_

_"Dad would never do that, he wouldn't!" The young fox cried out, deluding himself to knowing every outcome._

_"Help us or not, we are a Kitsune, allies to Witches, that alone makes us a target for the DWMA." Again, Roy was choosing not to believe Shotze._

_"No! Maka and Soul is keeping it a secret and they accept it!"_

_"What makes you so sure they won't off you as well, what if the nice routine was just an act?" The young fox notice his vision blurring as he was slowly beginning to wake up._

_"Believe it or not pup, but loneliness is the curse that follows a Kitsune."_

* * *

><p>Roy slowly opened his eyes to feel his cheeks were wet with the fresh tears. He rose up in his bed and felt the warmth in his eyes, he was already putting up the illusion he was asleep as he continued to weep softly. He didn't want to ever leave his father, or the friends he made, but he didn't want to risk death.<p>

After a minute of regaining a calm composure, the fox slipped out of bed and looked at the opened window. _'Thanks to me eyes, I'll be able to manage on my own... But loneliness will still follow me.'_

_You don't have to fear being alone, pup._

Roy sighed upon hearing his inner kitsune's voice. _'This is basically talking with myself, so don't be offended when I ignore you.'_

The fox thought in his mind, knowing Shotze would hear it. He made his way to the closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red plaid dress shirt. Upon putting on his clothes, he looked to the side and noticed a flannel that wasn't there before. The flannel was a dark gray color, the material was of a light fabric and was just like a button up shirt. _'Might as well use it as a jacket.'_

The fox pulled it over his shoulders and slipped his arms through the sleeves. He looked back at his father's sleeping figure and sighed one last time before making his way to the window.

"Goodbye Dad..." He uttered as he leaped out the open window and landed on his feet safely. Afterwards, he activated the illusion to make himself appear human and dashed out of the city and into the dessert. Looking back every so often to feel the pain of abandoning his family and friends.

"Shotze, where do I go know?" Roy huffed as he trekked through the sand dunes.

_Find the your brothers, at least you can meet the blood family that still cared for you._

"Right, but where do I start?" He replied as he slid down a dune.

_If I remember correctly, the last place you lived at was California._

The fox felt a bit of fatigue from the running, he slumped down in the sand and breathed deeply to get oxygen in his lungs.

"That makes sense, didn't me and Dad first meet at the Sierra Nevada Mountains?" Roy tried to recall, but in the direction he was heading towards was in the direction of both locations.

_Indeed, that means you didn't travel far away from your real family._

"Let's just hope they still welcome me..." The fox sighed as he got up and continued he journey. Even if they didn't want him, he could always have the image of what they wanted in a child thanks to the Deceiving Eyes. "Watch out California... I'm coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>And then Excalibur followed him... Oh man, I really don't want to bring that fucking Holy Sword in this... But he makes for good comic relief! Forgive me guys when that fucking annoying white penguin looking thing does appear!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: The Blindfolded Predator

**Poor Baldo... He made a pirate to express his sadness. So before continuing on with the story, I'm going to waste your time and stall with a lesson to make a crying face!**

**Step 1: Turn on the Caps Lock**

**Step 2: Type in two Ts with no space. It should look like this. TT**

**Step 3: Add in ^ or just an _ and don't use any spaces.**

**Step 4: Without making a space, type in two more Ts just like in step two. You should get a face that looks like it has tears streaming down it's cheeks like a river.**

**TT^TT or TT_TT**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the sad turn that this plot has taken and a few OCs.**

* * *

><p>The fox sighed as he walked through the city. He had checked the sign and found himself to be in Reno, a large casino filled city that was just smaller than and less flashy than Vegas.<p>

"Great, follow the voice inside your head, maybe then good things would come to you when things were already great..." Roy mocked himself.

_It's your fault for taking my advice, pup._

"Well I'm sorry, I thought I didn't have a choice in this, if I knew any better, I'd say you were purposely doing this." The young fox huffed as he walked by himself in the early morning. With the whole night spent running, he was tired and wanted to find a park with trees to sleep in.

_I'll be honest with you, I don't exactly like you._

Roy ignored the voice of Shotze and continued in his search for trees. Though he couldn't help think that it was starting to be a mutual hatred. After an hour or so of traversing the streets, eventually he found a park with large trees. Ignoring the stares from the citizens, the Gun Blade climbed up the tree and positioned himself in the branches to be in a seated position, back leaning against the trunk with one leg lazily hanging of the branch.

"Finally, peace and quiet."

_I'm still here._

"Why must you hate me so..." Roy growled lowly, annoyed by the Kitsune inside.

_I am a representation of your vices, pup. Greed, deceit, hatred, and self-loathing._

The young fox's eyes widen at the last item on the list. The words he wanted to shout were caught in his throat, only to get swallowed back down to listen to Shotze's explanation.

_Deep down, you hate yourself. And I am merely the median to use that hate. All my little snide remarks are the words buried deep in your Soul._

The young fox stayed silent and closed his eyes, hoping that the events and what had just been told to him were not real. But he was only deluding himself, in the back of his mind, he was telling himself that he was in reality. But the words that told him that were not of his own voice, but merely the second part of his soul.

* * *

><p>Sajin arose from his sleep, groggy as usual. He stared at the ceiling for more than an hour before rising and truly waking up. As he stretched his limbs in the room, he scratched the back of his ear and yawned loudly, in return, getting a surprised yelp from Link outside the door.<p>

"Roy, time to wake up." He sighed as he put on his normal clothing. Though he stopped zipping up the hoody when he noticed that complaining was absent from the room. Knowing something was up, the wolf turned around to find he was talking to himself in an empty room. "Maybe he's downstairs already..."

Sajin shrugged off the strange occurrence and continued with his morning routine. After relieving himself of bodily functions, the wolf made his way downstairs to see yet another strange sight, Kanso wasn't passed out on the couch.

"Strange day..." The wolf continued to pass off the occurrences and made his way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and feed the puppy nipping at his ankles. After cooking scrambled eggs along with bacon and sausage, Sajin waited for the others to run upon the smell of food. Though, of all the people living under this roof, Drake was the only one to come down.

"Good morning, Sajin." The white haired man replied as he took a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Okami. Might ask where my son and Kanso are?" Drake smiled and began to feast on the breakfast.

"I didn't bring Gizmo back home from the bar, so he's probably passed out in a gutter covered in his own vomit." The tone he used was sickeningly cheerful. "As for Roy, I haven't seen him anywhere..."

The wolf stared out the window for a moment to watch the sunrays pour in. The curtains flowed a bit as the morning breezed picked up. THe wolf took in a few sniffs of the air to enjoy the fresh air.

"It seems Kanso is finally home." Just as Sajin answered, the door flung open with a distraught one eyed man barging in.

"Was anyone raped last night?!" The question left both sane men in shocked and disgust.

"Why...?" Drake managed to ask.

"Last night, I saw some guy jump out the window from the second story, so if you guys weren't raped... THEN WE WERE ROBBED!" Before anymore nonsense and fecal matter could spew out of Gizmo's mouth, the wolf punched the man in the jawline, causing him to fly through their wall and the wall of their neighbors.

"That was more satisfying than I imagined... But incase he was telling some truth, I must see if anything is missing." Sajin made his way back into his room and began to focus on objects within the room. Afterwards, he checked through the closet and began to asses the missing objects.

"A pair of Roy's shoes are missing along with one set of pants, shirt, dress shirt, and a coat..." The wolf then realized that among the objects there was another thing missing. "And... Roy."

Sajin fell back onto the bed and felt his heart twist in knots that would be nearly impossible to untie. The thought of losing something he would always protect was becoming his twisted reality. His breathing became sharp as he attempted to calm himself, but to no avail. His son was missing and he was facing life without a major part of his life.

"Sajin, is everything still here? I checked the other rooms, nothing seems to be stolen." Drake asked, walking in on the grieving wolf.

"My son..." He muttered before holding his head in his gloved hands.

* * *

><p>Yet again in the dream, the young fox was glaring at the fraction of his Soul. Shotze was grinning again as the stump had Badger Checkers.<p>

"Fuck Badgers and you. I don't want to do anything that relates to you." Roy growled, baring his fangs and eyes glowing red, but no sign of any illusion appearing to mask it.

"Don't be like that, pup, the more you resent me, the more your hatred for yourself increases." The golden furred fox replied, the board game fading away.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you, I disobey and it ends up hurting me, I agree and follow your terms, I end up hurting myself and possibly everyone. Where's the fucking point to all this!?" Roy slammed his hands on the stump, dangerously close to touching the seal.

"Watch were you place your dirty mitts, you can get rid of this curse from sheer anger and stupidity." Upon mention of the seal, the young fox stared at the paper seal. He smirked as he placed his hand to hover it. "Don't move another inch, or I will mangle your body and toss what remains of the carcass aside."

Roy could only stare in horror at the various weapons being pointed at him. He counted around an even number of four different firearms and blades, along with his own Gun Blade form.

"Nine weapons..."

"The same amount of tails I have, Kitsune weapons were sided with Witches for a reason, not only for the small magical capabilities, but along with the perks of multiple weapon forms." Shotze explained as each weapon flashed golden and returned to be furry tails.

Roy retracted his hand and stayed completely still along with silence. He didn't think the golden kitsune was capable of harming him up to that moment.

"Looks like our time is up again, what you choose to do next is your decision, either way, you'll eventually fall."

* * *

><p>The fox opened his eyes to see that the sun was directly overhead, the heat beginning to bake him alive, even under the cover of the foliage. He grumbled as he felt the heat surrounding him.<p>

"Stupid Death Damn heat..." Before he could continue to curse at the weather, a lone scream brought him out of his annoyed state. "Fuck, time to work."

The fox ran in the direction of the screams and found large insects that held swords and shields. Roy took a moment to shiver in disgust over the large bugs. He hated insects with a burning passion. "Time to exterminate."

Leaping into combat, the weapon managed to shift his arm into a blade and disarmed the first bug soldier, then executing an upwards slash. Though his cut was ineffective due to the thick exoskeleton. Regardless of the hard armored shell, the fox relentlessly slashed to break his opponent.

_It's useless, pup. With the power you posses at the moment, you have no chance to come out of this alive._

"Shut up!" The Gun Blade shouted, scaring the innocent from his outburst directed to his own mind. His animal appearance didn't help calm the crowd, seeing as he was acting like a ferocious predator at the moment. Angered blazed in his eyes as frustration fueled his efforts. The twisted scowl as he attacked with a blade that was his own arm. And all this imagery used for one small foot soldier insect among many.

"Why! Won't! YOU! DIE!" He yelled, causing an even bigger scene then what was already created. It was then that his eyes glowed a brighter crimson, to the point that it was rivaling blood.

"Mekakushi..." His blade glowed the same shade as his eyes as bloodlust filled himself. He ran in again and sliced the head clean off, using the momentum from the first kill to move onto the next, following through one swift motion with great flow. After obliterating twelve of the insects, the glow faded and the fox realized the spree he went on.

"What the fuck was that...?" He looked around him to find that the insects were kishin eggs. Though memories of the kills came back to him, he cut through them like a hot knife through butter and didn't even try.

_People tend to cut loose when they put on a blindfold._

"What does that mean?" Roy whispered to himself, finally noticing a few fairy blue souls among the tainted red.

_You also managed to kill a couple bystanders among the enemies, all without a care through blinded rage._

Leaving the kishin eggs behind, the fox ran away as fast as he could. Now he had a real reason to leave the academy, he just took the lives of the innocent and didn't even realize it. The only thing trailing his path were the faint drops of tears that only faded over time.

* * *

><p><strong>... Yeah, I don't even know how I came to that dark turn. Then again, we're all monsters. I bet someone is crying right now over this chapter...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Insanity Sprouts

**Time to focus on our fluffy captain. I feel so bad for doing those last chapters, especially since I love Sajin, but I must write!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a single franchise on my list!**

* * *

><p>Despite the disappearance of his own son, Sajin still attended the classes at the academy. He was submerging himself in work to keep himself away from home and thinking of the missing part of his life. As Stein explained to him, when a weapon leaves it's meister partner, it's natural for both to get into a depression. Seeing as the bond between both is closer than most marriages, to the point of both Souls working together in sync, that it would feel as if a huge part was missing in both their hearts.<p>

As if it wasn't crushing enough, after an investigation, it showed that Roy had left out of his own accord without any trace of a magic or blackmail to force him to leave. It was putting the wolf under a pressure and guilt that he had done something wrong, that it was his own fault for his son running away.

"Sajin, I would like to speak to you after class." The stitched up professor announced, bringing the wolf out of his work and back to reality.

"I understand." Sajin nodded and continued to study through meister techniques. Though of course, none of the books that a One-Star meister can check out could help him with singular combat. Even the book he held at the moment only described sword techniques and resonance tips. Though he knew he needed to pay attention to the lecture at hand, it didn't seem like he would put what he learned from it to good use seeing as it was about Resonance Strength.

The wolf sighed and waited for the bell to signal the end of class. Though it seemed to take a century to his grieving mind.

After the class cleared out into the halls, Sajin made his way to Professor Stein, the sadistic scientist's glasses reflecting a light off the lenses, concealing his gaze yet again.

"Sajin, why do you still come to class despite your weapon running away?" His tone remained monotonous and dull as usual, but the question remained firm. The wolf cringed at the reminder.

"I need to get stronger, that way for his return I can show him that he doesn't need to worry about his safety."

"And what makes you believe he wants to return?" The words cut through him, the way Stein was prying was as if his words were just like his scalpel, quick but aimed with precision.

"He is my son, he would never abandon all his duties without finishing them-" The stitched up scientist looked up at the wolf, light green eyes piercing through his façade.

"What you need to understand is that Roy is not your son by blood, therefore he does not act like you. What your are assuming are his actions and reasons are the ones you would do in his situation, you're not putting his own mind set along with the situation. One thing about this world, everyone is unique down to their cells, you need to learn that he is not you, he won't have the same thoughts or actions, so don't assume he will take do what you would do." The wolf was angered by the sudden lashing, but each sentence left an imprint on his mind, he had to accept it as the truth and only hope for the best.

Sajin stayed silent even as Stein awaited a response from him.

"Now the real reason I called you to stay for a chat, I can teach you to fight without a weapon. That way you can prove that you aren't just a waste of space."

"Tell me how."

"Follow me and I shall show you." The professor walked out of the classroom and motioned for the wolf to follow him, as much as Sajin hated the sadistic nature of Stein, he needed to learn how to fight kishins more effectively.

* * *

><p><em>What are you doing, pup?<em>

The fox used his deceiving eyes to project himself as a human, though he changed his appearance to be more of a blonde with steel grey eyes.

"I'm a murderer, might as well become a thief." Roy responded as he followed a man making his way to an expensive Dodge Charger. He studied the way the man looked and even focused on subtle movements. After a moment of spying, the fox ran over to the man and landed a right hook to his jawline. Moving quick, he felt around the man's pockets and retrieved his wallet and keys. Without hesitation, the young fox hopped into the Charger, jammed the key into the ignition, and drove off into the mountains.

Before he could hear more jabs from Shotze, Roy altered his appearance to that of the man he robbed and blasted the radio on rock, to drown out the voice in his head. But no matter how loud the ambient music was, he could still hear the words and laughter from the Kitsune.

_You know, I never expected you to be this smart, now when he calls the cops and reports his car is stolen, you have his identity to get away with it._

The young fox grumbled to himself as the miles went by. Though in the back of his mind, he was surprised he was doing so well with driving, this was the first time he ever rode a vehicle. "How the fuck do I know this shit?"

_It's in your blood, not my blood of course, but that of your real family._

"So my family loves driving?" As much as Roy hated Shotze, this was the first conversation they had that didn't want the young fox to choke himself and get rid of the Kitsune.

_One does, always spoke about cars around you, the other I remember was more into business._

Ending the conversation with silence, the young fox continued to drive despite the honks and hollers from more experienced drivers. The sun began setting and Roy was getting tired, already hours of sitting was doing a number on his mood.

"Why the fuck did I even steal this?"

_Greed, everyone wants something they don't have._

"No, I mean this car in particular, I've done well on foot and we're heading into the Sierra Nevada, going through the trees will be faster than this stupid traffic jam." The whole Highway was stopped due to a crash on the mountain side, prolonging the car ride. "Fuck it, I'm walking."

The young fox stormed out of his car and began scaling the rock wall that bordered the Highway. Making sure to make himself appear to look like a squirrel. After reaching some trees, Roy began to use the branches to propel himself in the air to each branch. Repeating the same feat to increase his traveling speed greatly.

"Hey, Shotze, where do my Deceiving Eyes come from?" The question was random, but it was a very perplexing one that he wanted an answer to.

_The Deceiving Eyes are one of many traits a Kitsune posses, what you most desire is what influences what curse you will get._

Roy didn't quite understand the answer. He focused more on his traveling to avoid crashing into a tree trunk or lone branch.

_You've always hated seeing the stares you would get, so as a result, you wanted to hide away that which makes you inhuman, by having such hope, you've been planted with the curse of Deceit._

"Curse, that sounds more like it... I keep using it, I won't even remember what I look like."

_Concealment, Theft, Deceit, Captivation, Opening, Focus, and Awakening. All the curses that can apply to a single Kitsune._

"Why do I even bother speaking with you, it's all bullshit metaphors with you." The fox growled and stopped his advancement.

_Pup, you don't have to respond to me, you willingly speak with me because you fear loneliness._

Roy clutched his own head and began to tremble, the voice in his head making sense, but to the extent of pushing himself towards insanity. "Why, why do you do this to me!?"

_It's your punishment for having Hope._

* * *

><p>The wolf paused to scan the forest area outside of Death City. Many trees surrounded him along with hard stable ground. Stein lit a cigarette as he looked back up at Sajin with a serious stare.<p>

"What I'm about to teach you, is how to manipulate your Soul Wavelength and project it out of your body without a weapon." The scientist held up his palm as it began to crackle with electricity. "The technique is called Soul Force, both meisters and weapons call learn it, but very few can master it."

"Aside from Miss Hinamori and yourself, who else can use Soul Force?" The professor exhaled a puff of smoke and stared off into the sky.

"I had one student learn it on his own years ago, Black*Star." After yet another puff of smoke inhaled, Stein stared more intently at Sajin. "To begin your training, attempt to feel your own Soul Wavelength."

"I shall." Without hesitation, the wolf closed his eyes and attempted to feel his own soul. Reality faded from his mind as he visualized his body in a black abyss. The only light being a bright fairy blue coming from his core. And from that core, he could sense ripples moving out from the center to travel throughout his body and further to the world. Revealing his golden orbs back to the sunlight, Sajin felt determination fill himself. "I have found It."

"Good, next step, getting the wavelength to flow to a specific body part." The stitched up professor held up his hand and showed off a light glow. "It should still be in a pure form."

The wolf nodded and attempted to make sense of the technique which was never even given. Sajin figured the next part must be simple if no explanation was given. Soon enough, he felt a strange feeling forming around his fist. It was as if he put on another glove, but yet feeling nothing.

"Excellent, whereas the first two techniques were easy to grasp, the next is the tedious part, use that pure wavelength and change it into something more, electricity, fire, strength, or even ice, the choice is your own." With the explanation given, Stein walked off without so much as a goodbye.

"Thank Franken..." Upon hearing his first name, the professor sighed and began twisting the screw in his head.

"First Marie, now you..." Memories of his wife came back, the nostalgia feeling bringing a very faint smile upon his face. Soon the past became the present and his own daughter's face was on his mind. "Time to check on them."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm givin' Stein a daughter. I don't care what people say, Marie's child is a girl, that's my headcanon! Anyways, hope ya enjoyed the chapter... Weird thing, I was listening to Yuukei Yesterday while writing it... How I managed to write this while listening to a cheery song I will never know.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Suicidal Recital

**... I can't think of a note here...**

**Disclaimer: ... Can't think of a disclaimer either...**

* * *

><p>"Sajin's not here again...?" The dark haired woman asked, looking over at the empty seats that belonged to the father and son. It was the fifth time the wolf skipped his classes. From what she heard from Stein, he was determined to materialize his Wavelength to something more lethal.<p>

"Yeah, why are you so concern?" The raven haired man replied with another question.

"He's seems to be bottling up his emotions, and that's never good." Momo took a look at the assignment at hand. An essay on the reason for the DWMA's existence. _'This will only take me a few minutes.'_

True to her word, the young woman began to scrape her pencil's lead across the lines of her paper, easily writing each word that came to mind on the subject of the academy's purpose. The whole three page essay finished with more than half of class left to spend.

"Professor Stein, I'm finished already, may I leave the academy for a moment?" The stitched up man sighed and waved her off.

"Go ahead, you won't learn anything if you just stay in the classroom."

"Thank you, professor." The dark haired woman gathered most of her belongings, wished her weapon luck on writing his own essay and passed by Stein on her way out.

"Make sure to tell him that exhausting himself won't help him achieve what he's seeking." Momo nodded and understood that her teacher knew exactly where she was heading.

* * *

><p><em>Keep going like this, pup, and you'll surely die.<em>

It had already been less than a week since leaving, over the period of that time the fox slowly lost the desire to take care of himself. He had fallen countless, sustained many small wounds that would still be fatal if not dressed and protected properly, and deprived of water and food. He only wanted it to end, and by continuing on in his horrible state, his wish would be granted.

"I just don't fucking care anymore..." He muttered to himself. His stomach was beyond empty and his mouth begged for any kind of liquid to quench himself. But Mind disobeyed Body and forced it to move on. Roy was basically limping at this point, his muscles sore from constant travel and lack of energy to fuel them. But his sheer willpower kept his legs from giving out.

After emerging from the forest, the young fox could see the blue sky, a few more mountainsides and the edge of a cliff. Without breaking his pace, Roy made his way to the cliff. His senses were shutting down, as was the his own mind.

"My wish is granted..." He sighed as he overlooked the edge, eyes closing and body falling limp. Last feeling he could comprehend was the feeling of a breeze flowing through his hair, coat, and fingers.

_You won't die this easily, Roy._

* * *

><p>"Gizmo, how come you never speak to me anymore...?" The white haired young man asked, since the time of the little drunken antics, the one eyed meister had been distancing himself from Drake. The black haired man sighed and continued to work, which was how the Chainsaw knew he was choosing to ignore him, Kanso never did his work. "I understand then."<p>

"No you don't." The wavy black haired man replied. "You think you understand the present situation at hand, yet it's only your own assumption. You're not trying to find the truth in all this, you're taking the first thing that pops in your head and claiming it true."

Brown eyes widened in fear, never before in their entire partnership has Gizmo shown this intellectual and serious side. The sudden change in demeanor was frightening the weapon. But all the same, he was still the same man person, and that kept him calm somehow.

"How... How are you so smart right now...?"

"I'm not smart, I just know how your mind works, a great meister can tell what their weapon is thinking, it's also supposed to work vice versa, but I can tell where I stand from your point of view." After being verbally insulted, the white haired man slammed his palms into the desk and stood up.

"That's it, we're fighting right now!" Upon hearing the outburst, all the classmates stared at the two, including the instructor teaching at the moment.

"Perfect, a fight! Been waiting to see one amongst my students." A twisted grin formed on the instructors face, his helper.

"Kenpachi, it's an unfair match seeing as one is a weapon and the other being a defenseless meister, not to mention they are each others' partners." A man with seeming endless glare added, carrying a case of many swords bundled up into a large set reaching over 100.

"Then let the bastard use one of your swords, you got more than enough to spare, Mifune." Mifune reluctantly complied and tossed one of his many blades at the green eyed meister.

"Take your positions at the center of class and try not to die too fast!" Gizmo picked up the sword and tested it's weight. Being a regular steel sword, it was not light as a feather and could be easily moved like a weapon partner, and to add more salt to the wounds, a sword was not his best weapon of choice. The black haired man preferred the chainsaw seeing as it's ripcord and handles could be used in various ways as opposed to a single handle sword. Not to mention the blade itself only being able to cut in one direction, while his chainsaw ripped apart anything that touched the revolving chain. But seeing as he knew his opponent more than anyone else, he would still have an edge in the battle.

He could tell in the brown eyes of his weapon that Drake was not confident in his fighting capabilities. He knew that the Chainsaw could use his chains around his body, but Drake was not Giriko. He had little experience fighting by himself and even less knowledge on how to properly use his chains.

With a nod from both partners, the fight was officially started, though each stared each other down, refusing to break eye contact. Having had enough with the wait, Drake began to summon the chain as a sliver light wrapped around his right arm. After a brighter flash, the white haired man gripped a whip made up of metal with the bladed spikes at regular intervals lining it. Without a moment's worry, Drake lashed the whip with difficulty and uncertainty, making it an easy evasion for the meister.

After sidestepping to dodge the chain whip, Gizmo took the sword in hand and managed to wrap the whip around the blade, pulling with all his weight to bring the weapon to him, stabbing the blade down into the ground in the process. Right when the white haired man was in range, the black haired meister lifted up his foot and slammed the sole of his boot into his face. The chain faded away and Drake remained on the ground.

"It's over already!? I wanted to some blood!" Kenpachi fumed at the sudden end to the hyped up fight. Without warning, Gizmo picked up his weapon and began to walk out of the classroom. Neither Mifune or Kenpachi tried to stop Kanso from leaving, already allowing the meister ditch to tend to his weapon.

* * *

><p>Reaching the wooded area outside of Death City, Momo began to search for any signs of the wolf she worried about. Though it was difficult to locate his exact position due to the rushing breeze drowning out most sounds. But sure enough, after wandering aimlessly for minutes on end, the young woman found Sajin seated against a tree, left hand clutching the wrist of the right arm. Holding said arm out and focusing his attention to it.<p>

"Sajin?"

Upon hearing a voice call out his name, the wolf opened his golden eyes and stared at Momo.

"Hello Miss Hinamori, may I ask why you are looking for me?" Sajin stayed in his seated position, which helped the dark haired woman make eye contact without having to look up.

"I was worried about you, how long have you been here?"

The wolf scratched the back of his ear and stared at the sky, specifically the position of the Gasping Sun. "Over 15 hours."

"This isn't healthy, Stein even told me that exhausting yourself won't get you any closer to getting stronger, there's a limit and if you keep stretching it, you're not improving at all."

Sajin stayed silent and lowered his gaze towards the dirt and grass that decorated the small forest floor. Before the wolf could argue back, the young woman continued on with her scolding. "You also shouldn't hold everything in and shut everyone out, we're your friends and we would help you through anything! Don't think that just because you're appearance isn't like us means that we won't help you. You're our friend and that's what matters."

Astonished by her words, and her sudden hug over his bulky frame, the wolf never realized that the others didn't quite see him as the monster he saw himself as. "Now let's go into the city, I need to get you something to eat."

"Thank you Miss Hinamori..."

* * *

><p>"Ey, wake up." A voice called out. It was very distant at first but slowly ringing louder. "C'mon man, don't quit on me."<p>

Opening his for a second to be blinded by the sunlight, the fox winced at the sudden pain. "Man you were so close, think ya can open 'em up again?"

_'Why are you taking this as a joke?' _Roy wanted to ask, but he found that his voice was MIA at the moment. After a few tears helped cleanse his eyes and soften the burning sensation. Roy opened them up again and watched his vision focus from a blur to a man staring at him, inches away from his face.

"Well g'mornin' there buddy, sleep well?" He held a toothy grin that seemed very unfitting for the moment. His facial features segusted that he was in his mid-twenties, seeing as he had a slight beard growing on his face, along with a few scars that made him appear threatening, but the warm goofy smile said otherwise. His hair draping over his face and sharing the same color shade as the fox.

"What...?" His blue flashed a bit of curiosity but quickly reflected a realization.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, mah name's Keith, I just saved ya from drownin'. I cannot believe what I saw though, I was jus' fishin', mindin' mah own business, when alluvasudden I see yew fallin' head first into the river." The man's way of speaking held that Southern Drawl that threw Roy off seeing as he was nowhere near the southern states. "So I just toss mah fishin' rod to the side an' went after yew. I had to perform mouth-to-mouth, but you were fine afterwards since yer lookin' at me right now with a dumb lookin' face."

Roy couldn't help but be awestruck and speechless. _'I think I'm in Hell.'_

_Don't be stupid pup, the only Hell that exists is in your head. Also, hoped you enjoyed your first kiss being unconscious._

_'Wait, what!?' _The Kitsune's words finally clicked when he went back to what Keith had said in his long winded story. The redneck performed mouth-to-mouth, so of course lips touched. Roy immediately felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment only wishing that the fall had killed him. Which really puzzled him as to how he survived that fall since he landed head first into the water. A fall like that would've snapped his neck. But the first kiss thought was returning back to his mind and it made forming a coherent sentence or thought impossible.

"So ya got a place to stay?"

The fox was snapped at his nonexistent thoughts by the question he was just asked, but he stayed silent as he realized that this man had seen his ears and tail. Or possibly not if the Deceiving Eyes stayed in effect even after losing conscious.

_They don't._

_'Fuck!'_

"Imma take your silence as a no, don't worry, I'll give ya a place ta stay, c'mon an' follow me to mah truck." Again, the fox was lost for words. Keith was incredibly nice, though a bit too goofy, and still remains kind when the boy he saved is a freak. "So what's yer name?' He asked as he helped the young fox up.

"Roy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Shit, I actually updated this. Ok, had a slight writer's block on it, but I think I killed it with a rusty spoon. But I blame Fire Emblem for eating up most of my time... I JUST CAN'T PUT THE GAME DOWN! I LOVE RAVEN TOO MUCH! Anyways, hope ya enjoyed the chapter... sorry if it seems... I don't know, I'm just sorry for anything at this point.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Can't a Brother be Brotherly

**Holy shit, I finally updated this. I'm so sorry guys, there was a lesson in this story that I was not aware of yet. It took a while, but now I can finally write this without a mess up... Hopefully...**

**Disclaimer: Screw you, I own my own plot. That should count for something.**

* * *

><p>Warmth. It was the only feeling he could comprehend at the moment. The chainsaw felt a nice heat that flowed into him. It was comforting and felt familiar, though he would often associate the feeling with grief, but it masked the pain he felt that quickly followed after recollecting his conscious memories.<p>

After revealing his brown eyes to be met with the view of a scruffy chin. Which quickly became the green eye that he grew fond of.

"Hey, I'm sorry..." The black haired meister apologized.

"It's ok... My face doesn't hurt as bad." Drake replied, realizing that he was being embraced by Gizmo.

"That's not why I'm apologizing, I've been treating you like shit, and I don't deserve you." The Chainsaw blushed at the apology, it was a bit worth the beat down to hear it from him.

"It's fine, I've dealt with you this long... " Drake brushed a stray white strand of hair off his face. After taking a moment to break the stare from the one eyed man, the white haired man could see he was back in their home, specifically in Kanso's bedroom.

"I know the reason you stay... But I want to hear you say it." After a moment to process it, the weapon sighed and noticed that his head was resting in his lap. "But then again, I don't."

"What..?" Before he could get an answer, the meister gently lifted up his weapon's head and placed it back down on the bed just as softly and left the room. "What the fuck...?"

Though he wanted to chase after the man and question his reason as to not hear what he had to say, the pain in his face caused him to stay put and endure the pain until it can be more tolerable to walk around with. "Just fuck everything..." He complained and stared up at the ceiling. The scent of blood in his nostrils, possibly from the kick, but it was difficult to tell if it was cleaned up and still lingering or beginning to bleed again. He sighed and wish he could just pass out again to worry about it later, sometime when he was emotionally frustrated.

* * *

><p>After getting convinced by the dark haired young woman to give training a rest and relax himself, the wolf found himself in the home of his friend, seated on the couch awaiting for his meal to be brought to him. He felt awkward being in Momo's apartment, or it was probably being seated on the small couch that barely supported his large frame.<p>

Though he couldn't just refuse the offer when she seemed serious about making him relax for a moment. Though it was a bit unnerving to be alone with her under the same roof. Sajin attempted to distract himself from the pointless worry and examined the room. It was a plain simple décor with few objects that possibly held sentimental value to either Momo or Shuhei, and possibly even both.

He sniffed the air a bit, the scent of honey filling his nostrils along with baking dough and other various smells that wafted from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, Sajin, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Tatsuki over to talk to you." She called out from the kitchen. Relief washed over the large wolf, though he felt silly for even feeling nervous in the first place.

"Not at all." He replied simply. The scent of the cookies hinted with cinnamon were now overwhelming him, but the blend of sugars and sweets caused his mouth to water. "Miss Hinamori, I don't mean to rush, but how much longer until your are done baking?"

"Only a few more minutes."

Sajin gave a slight smile, all the nervousness from before melting away. His smile could only widen when the dark haired woman walked into the living room with cup of tea in her hand, along with a book in the other. Both of which she placed onto the coffee table for the large wolf to enjoy while awaiting the treats and meal she was preparing.

"Thank you, Miss-" Before he could finish his gratitude, Momo lightly tapped Sajin on the middle of his brow.

"Enough with the Miss Hinamori, just call me Momo." She stared at him sternly yet all with a smile, waiting for him to respond.

"Right, Thank you... Momo." After proving to her that he could drop the formalities, the Ballistic Knife Meister returned to the kitchen to check on her cooking. Leaving Sajin with the cup of tea and book for entertainment. He could never resist a good book, and seeing as Momo personally picked it out, it must have been a great read. Scanning the title, the wolf read it out loud. "_A Taste for Rabbit_..."

Already curious enough, he opened the book, finding it was exactly 300 pages long. After turning the first few blank pages, past the Table of Contents, the large wolf stared at a beautiful ink painting. Standing in amidst trees during a snowfall was a fox in clothing, looking over at a rabbit that seemed distraught and running, also dressed in clothing. At first glance, he assumed the rabbit was running from the fox, but the fox appeared to be stagnant and only observing from afar. But the shadows suggested otherwise, the ink that was used seemed to bleed out their figures and causing them to appear as primal animals again. The fox attempting to bite the fleeing rabbit.

He interest began to soar to the skies even as he began to look at the first chapter's title, _'Harry: Can't a Brother be Brotherly?_'. Delving into the words on the paper, Sajin was already able to make the connection of the fox in the ink art to the main character, Harry the Fox. Now all that was left was to learn the rabbit's name and relevance to this starving fox.

Though to surprisingly, he found himself cursing silently when Momo brought in a tray of freshly baked cookies. He felt bad to put down such an interesting story, yet it was more rude to ignore the baked treats that were made just for him.

"Thank you, Momo." Sajin reached over and took one of the cookies in his large hand and took a bite, finding the taste to be a sweet mixture of flavors that did not clash with each other and blended nicely.

"Your welcome, Sajin, how does it taste?" She smiled at him, hoping he found them to be delicious.

"They are terrific, and thank you for the book." For the remainder of the time, Momo gave the large wolf peace and quiet to read the book in peace as they awaited for the third invited guest to arrive.

* * *

><p>The clouds began to part and the rays of the sun poured in through the car window, the scent of wet dirt filling the truck, but it was a much better scent to the young boy than the smell of the freshly caught fish. Leaning his head against the glass, the fox wished that he could dry out faster, he did not like the way his hair was matted against his face and still dripping.<p>

"So, any reason why ya fell down that cliff?"

Roy grumbled when he heard the hick speak out and ask a question.

"Nothing..." He sighed, not caring for his rudeness or the fact that he was being ungrateful to the person that saved his life.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." The auburn haired man looked over at the young fox and soon placed his hand on his back. He rubbed the young man's back, which only caused him to resist the gesture and attempt to escape. "Ya know yew can open the door and leave anytime ya wanted to."

At this point Roy was confused with the way Keith was treating him, trying to comfort him for an hour now but now he's suggesting that the fox leap out of a moving vehicle?

"Your point?"

"Why haven't yew?" The words stuck onto his mind and the fox was fearful to answer him.

_You don't even know why you're staying with him._

The young fox stayed silent for a moment and grumbled, never breaking his stare out the window. "I got no fuckin' clue, you seem nice and all, but I'm not exactly fond of staying with others."

_Says the pup that loves to cuddle in his sleep._

Roy wanted no more than to kick his own head hoping to knock himself out, though that would probably lead to meeting the kitsune. The redhead soon stopped the vehicle and looked over at the young fox, taking him by surprise, Keith had wrapped his arms around Roy and kept a firm grip around him despite the struggling of the fox.

"Let go!" Roy shouted, finding that it was hard to break away from the man.

"Not until yew hold on!" The words echoed in his mind, at moments like this, the nine tailed kitsune would always have a snarky comment but even he was lost for words. The whole world seemed still, even Roy had ceased his struggles and waited for more.

"I actually saw ya up on the cliff, yew were tryin' to kill yerself." He paused to take a second to look at the young fox, head held low. The hick shook his head and kept a tighter grip around Roy with one arm and brought the his chin up to look at him. Dark blue eyes stared sternly into honey gold that flashed deep crimson. "Taking away yer own life is a selfish thing to do. Whoever ya did live with is probably worried sick"

"They're better off without me..." Roy kept a stoic expression, the emotionless face unnerving the man.

"Don't ever think that! No one ever wants to lose a loved one!" His voice was beginning to shake despite being full of confidence.

"But-"

"But nothin'! I'm not givin' up on yew and that's final, Dalton!" Roy was taken back by the use of another name.

"Dalton...?" The redhead sighed and shook his head, hoping he could take back what he just said.

"It's not important... Forget I even said it..." The young fox wanted to wipe his tears away, but his arms were still being caught in the tight hug. He was lucky enough to have put the mask up to hide the waterworks. The hick released the fox and attended back to driving, never speaking again for the whole ride.

Roy began to wonder about Keith and whoever Dalton was. From how worked up he got, he was beginning to think that Dalton must have been a close friend or possibly even family member. It would make more sense seeing as his words did hit home plate.

_Strange, you've been crying a lot lately._

_'Do the math, it all started around the same time you came into my life.' _He sighed and waited for a response. After getting silence he wondered if Shotze was moved by the hick's words as well. As much as he wanted peace and quiet, this did not bring the comfort he wanted. It was agonizing and heartbreaking. Hoping a bit of noise would help ease his mood, the young fox whispered under his breath.

"I miss you dad..."

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously need to dedicate more time to this story. I am honestly ashamed of myself for never updating it in forever. I promise I will try to get the chapters for this updated regularly again. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed seeing this wasn't dead.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Always On Guard

**I'm resisting the urge to redo the cover... I couldn't think of anything to say in this author's note... As you may have noticed. But dammit, I'm taking too long with the updates again...**

**Disclaimer: *grips edge of table* Don't make me flip this...**

* * *

><p>"Alright, welcome ta mah home." The hick opened the door opened for the young fox, though he knew that Roy wouldn't be grateful for the polite gesture. Though he wondered if he did feel gratitude and chose not to show it rather than never feel it at all. The redheaded human's home was not like Roy had first expected it to be. The small home was well furnished as well as clean enough to see everything. The fox expected a large pile of garbage rivaling a mountain of beer cans and maybe the faint scent of animal feces.<p>

"Is this really your home...?" Roy asked with a deadpan stare, skeptical about it all.

"Yea, I live here with mah brother, Paul." The fox's ear twitched for a moment, the thought of having to deal with another person like Keith was already getting on his nerves. He almost regretted to ask his next question.

"You sure he would be fine with you letting a bum stay in your home?" He was coming up with excuses at this point, Roy wanted get out and set miles in between him and the redneck.

"It'll be fine, he's a chill guy." The redhead added, the fox groaned again in an annoyed tone. It wasn't even an afterthought to hide his displeasure. "Now c'mon, I need to show yew were yer sleepin' from now on."

Keith motioned for the young boy to follow, which Roy regrettably did while taking notice of some picture frames on the wall. Most were only the hick beside who he assumed was Paul, tall, eyes appearing tired and exhausted. Appearance wise, the two didn't match all that much. The other brother was a brunette, even having hazel colored eyes, Keith was a redhead with dark blue eyes that seemed full of life.

Roy shook his head and continued to follow the redhead through the small hallway, taking the last door on the left and finding a single room with one bed. The bedroom already seemed to have someone living in it. A small guitar amp as well as a Gibson Jr. gave that possibility away immediately. Taking in the scent, the fox could easily tell it was the hick's own room.

"Sorry to say this, but the reason yew and I are gonna be roomin' together, is so I can keep a close eye on ya." _'Great, bad enough I can't have privacy in my own thoughts, now I can't even have privacy in my own physical body.'_

"Lovely..."

_I don't pay attention to every detail, your life can be rather boring sometimes._

_'Not every detail and yet you still know more about me than myself... Fuck you and logic.' _Roy rubbed his head, feeling the throbbing of a migraine approaching. "Hate to ask, but any spare clothes for me, and perhaps a shower? Starting to get irritated from these wet clothes." He could also feel a gnawing at his stomach. Though the fox took chose skin comfort over the warmth from having food in his stomach.

"Across the hallway, jus' leave yer clothes in the hamper." Roy nodded to the man and made his way to the bathroom, immediately stripping off and switching on the hot water. Not caring for the scalding he suffered from being impatient, at the moment, he only wanted to get his body warm through any means. The boiling water that cascaded down his body being the best solution to his predicament. Even when water had started his discomfort, it was the same thing to solve it.

"Death fucking damn it..."

_Someone needs to watch their language._

"Someone needs to shut the fuck up." The fox growled under his breath, he didn't even want to argue about the cursing part. Only reason he never uttered any words was because of Sajin. He felt that he needed the parenting and watched most of his vices, now that he was away from him, all those pent up emotions could finally surface. His mind stayed quiet for the remainder of the shower, which Roy was greatly thankful for.

The steam freely flowed out the doorway as he exited, the cool breeze beginning to flow towards him. Roy shivered and tightened the towel around his waist, already making his way back into the hick's room only to find it empty. "Great..." Finding no other suitable way to pass the time, the fox boy fell back into the bed, almost slipping unconscious instantly from the soft mattress on his body. One thing was for sure, he missed having a bed to sleep in.

* * *

><p>"Maka, I don't think we should be keeping this research a secret anymore." The albino Death Scythe spoke out as he watched the ash blonde woman continuing to submerse herself within books. The young woman would finish reading through one lengthy pile of text only to request four more stacks in return.<p>

"Good idea, go notify Kid about our little trouble, and if he doesn't believe us, have him call me." Soul blinked at how easily she had agreed with him, though his mind was stuck at his current role of messenger boy. It was not what he expected to be used as, hell Maka could have contacted Lord Death herself with the use of a mirror. "Just go Soul, don't waste time by just standing there."

"Right, sorry." It was obvious that she intended for him to be a messenger, she was avoiding the use of a mirror on purpose for whatever reason. Pushing his doubt away, the Death Scythe began to leave the large library, heading for the center of the school, also known as the Death Room. He straighten out his clothing as he walked through the hallway completely made of red guillotines that appeared to be stuck at the peak before falling.

The Scythe sighed as he stepped to the center of the room, a few clouds drifted in his way as he approached Death the Kid.

"Hey Lord Death, I got some news you might want to hear." The albino spoke out, watching as the Shinigami turned around and walked away from his mirror.

"What is it, Soul? It's not like you to go and visit me with news." Kid stared at the albino, his golden eyes having the cartoon skulls bordering his pupils. Coupled with his three white lines being complete, which were pleasing to his OCD.

"Maka has been suspicious about a staff member." The albino replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "There might be a Witch with ill intent among us."

Both the men in the room were reminded of the first Witch that had snuck into the DMWA as staff. All the hardships that followed due to one Snake's meddling cost them the lives of many, as well as Kid's own father. "Who is it, and any evidence?"

"Drawcia Ciela, the students we sent for the Witch Hunt reported that the Witch referred to a Drawcia as their boss or leader." The Death Scythe explained, thinking about the teal haired woman. She was bitter most of the time and always scolding most for the smallest things.

"Hmmm, as much as the Academy needs to be cautious about these things, it's still not enough to look into." The Death God turned on his heel and faced the lengthy mirror, reaching his hand to trace the surface with his fingers. A ripple effect starting to blur the image on the mirror. After a flash, the image on the reflection was that of the teal haired woman busy at her desk. "I can't say we can go in and question her, but I'll be keeping her under my watch, thank you for telling me, Soul."

"Anytime, man."

* * *

><p>The wolf man smiled widely as he continued to enjoy the book along with a few bites of the young woman's treats. All while the two woman in the room conversed with him. At first he expected to get scolded for his nonstop training, but instead was greeted with warm smiles. Sajin figured that it was to help relax him, it was his break of course, wouldn't be a break if he was being yelling at like a child. For once he felt beloved and cared for, as if he didn't have to care for himself at the moment and could fall back for the moment and let his friends take care of him. Though now that he thought of it like that, he knew he couldn't get used to simple things, the wolf still seek to get stronger.<p>

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Momo, but I must be off." Sajin rose from his position.

"Best be heading to your home and not the forest." Tatsuki added in, her expression being stern and fierce. Had the knowledge of this young girl being able to slaughter thousands of Kishin Eggs not been in the wolf's mind, he would not have been intimidated by her. Though in her sentence, he was surprised that someone wasn't referring to the forest as his home.

"Just go back home and sleep in your bed for the rest of the day, when I wanted you to have a break, I really meant for a day off." The dark haired woman chimed in. The wolf man nodded and made his way towards the door. _'That wasn't bad at all, perhaps I should take a day off for every week and visit her.'_

Sajin stared up at the reddening sky as he closed the door behind him, off in the distance the sun was slowly drifting into the horizon while struggling to stay awake. It's yawns being part of the ambient noise of the sunset.

* * *

><p>During his little nap on the bed, the fox couldn't help but feel a stirring on his body. More specifically around his ankles, like something was being slipped on.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, refusing to open his eyes and see something he didn't want to see. Roy's ears twitched when he caught wind of a relieved sigh.

"Good, yer awake, I was 'bout to dress yew." The fox sat up and glared at the man in front of him.

"I can dress myself, you perv!" He shouted while rising to his feet, taking the boxers that were wrapped around his ankles and pulling them on under his towel. He cursed under his breath when he realized something. "Can you hand me a knife or something sharp?"

"What, why?" To answer the hick's question, the young fox turned around and revealed the bushy tail that swayed side to side for more emphasis. "Oh... Uh hold up." The fox growled in irritation, already feeling his impatience reach a new level.

"Fuck it, I'll do it myself." Roy reached behind him with his arm, said limb glowed for a brief moment before startling the man from witnessing it become metal and cut through the fabric of the boxer shorts. After a hole was made, the fox slipped his tail in it and smiled. "Better."

"H-How the fuck did yew do that?!" Keith stammered, this confused the fox boy. This man had no problem accepting a the fact that a boy with fox ears and a tail tried to commit suicide by cliff diving and drowning, yet the concept of a weapon shocks him.

"I'll explain later when I have some food in me, I find it difficult to deal with idiots on an empty stomach." He sighed and was handed a pair of jeans for him to modify at the moment. This time stabbing a hole through it before slipping them on. The next article of clothing was a band shirt, though the fox didn't get to listen to music all that often and was confused about the design on it. But at the moment, he chose not to question fashion and pulled it over his head, feeling great that he was no longer nude in a stranger's house. Still in a stranger's house, but at least he wasn't going to be raped... At least he hoped so.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Also, got bored and thanks to a friend asking, I drew Sajin in this crossover. His clothes look like a combination of Squall Leonhart and Lloyd Reed while having the Gun Blade resting on his shoulder. Badass indeed. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


End file.
